Anywhere is
by Dawn Estera
Summary: Eine Entwicklung, die mache vieleicht bereits vorhergesehen haben, tritt ein. *ggg* 'Chapter 13' up.
1. Kapitel: Meeting

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und all die anderen gehören der großartigen J.K.Rowling.  
  
Cara, Fiora und Chloe gehören aber mir. Und nur mir.  
  
Lest einfach mal und bildet euch ne Meinung. Diese würd ich gerne hören. Also um Feedback wird gebeten. Ich würd mich freun. Aber nun geht's los:  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
‚Verdammt', dachte Cara, ‚dieser Typ hinter mir folgt mir schon seit zehn Minuten, was will der bloß?' Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte um den unheimlichen Verfolger abzuschütteln. Die kleinen und verwundenen Gässchen Ely's im Süden Englands nördlich von London eigneten sich gut für dieses Vorhaben , doch waren sie Sonntag morgens menschenleer. Und das war der Haken an der ganzen Geschichte. Cara lief um einige Biegungen und blieb dann stehen, um nach ihrem Verfolger zu sehen. Sie linste um die Ecke und beruhigte sich. Es war niemand zu sehen. Cara atmete auf und drehte sich um, um ihren Weg fort zu setzen. Und blickte direkt in die Augen des Mannes der sie verfolgt hatte. Cara sprang vor Schreck zurück. Dieser lachte höhnisch in einer hohen, piepsigen Stimme. Seine hellen, wässrigen Augen zollten Cara unangenehme Blicke. Er war nicht sehr groß, kleiner als sie selbst, und unter dem dunklen Umhang mit Kapuze lugten eine spitze Nase und einige Strähnen farblosen Haares heraus. Er richtete plötzlich seinen Zauberstab gegen ihre Brust (Cara wusste, dass es ein Zauberstab war, denn sie war selbst eine Hexe , die Hogwarts sieben Jahre lang besucht hatte. Nur trug sie, wenn sie sich in Muggelstädten aufhielt, nicht ihren Umhang. Doch gottseidank ihren Zauberstab.) und mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen meinte er:  
  
„Komm mit, meine Kleine. Wir haben noch was zu erledigen." Cara war damit gar nicht einverstanden. Und sie würde sich auch garantiert nicht kampflos in ihr „Schicksal" fügen. Sie tastete mit der rechten Hand nach dem Zauberstab an dem Gürtel ihrer Jeans, der glücklicherweise von dem weißen T- Shirt und der passenden Jacke verdeckt wurde. Sie fand ihn doch hatte sie noch nicht einmal die Zeit ihn zu ziehen als der Fremde von der Ganzkörperklammer lahmgelegt wurde. Noch ehe sie sich versah, lag er stocksteif auf dem Boden. Noch ein wenig geschockt von den Ereignissen bemerkte sie ihren hinzueilenden Retter nicht.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Remus war schon seit einiger Zeit Peter auf den Fersen gewesen. Er hatte ihn zufällig durch die Straßen von Ely rennen sehen. Er verfolgte eine junge Frau. Remus wusste nicht genau, was Peter vorhatte, doch konnte es sicher nichts gutes sein. Er war Peter gefolgt und als dieser der Frau den Zauberstab an die Brust setze, hatte er ihn eingeholt und eingegriffen. ‚Ich werde sie zuerst fragen, was er von ihr wollte und dann muss ich wohl einen Gedächtniszauber sprechen. Was denkt er sich auch dabei, eine Muggelfrau zu belästigen.', dachte er. Als er sie erreicht, musste er jedoch zugeben, dass er Peters Geschmack teilte. Sie war wohl an die 29 und ca. 1,75 groß (seine Schätzungen waren ziemlich gut). Schwarze Haare mit Korkenzieherlocken fielen ihr über die Schultern. Sie trug ein weißes T- Shirt, eine Jeansjacke und –Hose und schwarze Stiefeletten. Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht ganz sehen, da sie zu Peter runterblickte. Remus legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter und fragte:  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie fuhr erschrocken zurück und im selben Augenblick hatte er einen Zauberstab vor der Nase. ‚Wenigstens ist der Gedächtniszauber überflüssig.', dachte er und fragte im freundlichen und warmen Ton:  
  
„Hey, ist das ihre Art sich bei ihrem Retter zu bedanken?" Sie schaute ihn erst aus grünen, fragenden und erstaunten Augen an, doch dann senkte sie den Stab und lächelte entschuldigend. „Tut mir leid, aber ich hätte, glaub ich, dem nächsten der mich angesprochen hätte den Zauberstab an die Brust gesetzt. Nichts gegen Sie." Remus lächelte.  
  
„Schon gut. Ich heiße übrigens Remus Lupin. Und Sie?"  
  
„Mein Name ist Cara ... Dumbeldore.", fügte sie hinzu. Die Augen von Remus weiteten sich ungläubig. „Nicht was Sie denken, ich bin seine Enkelin. Sein Bruder ist mein Großvater."  
  
„Achso..." ,meinte Remus fast ein wenig entschuldigend. ‚Meine Güte' ,dachte er, ‚ich glaube jetzt weiß ich, was Peter vorhatte. Sie wäre als Geisel sicherlich ein Druckmittel gegen ihn gewesen.' Davon sagte er Cara aber nichts. Stattdessen schrumpfte er Peter und steckte ihn, nun ca. 5 cm klein, in die Tasche und machte Cara einen Vorschlag. „Ich fahre morgen mit dem ersten Zug nach Hogwarts. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mich begleiten? Ich glaube nämlich, dass er nicht der Einzige ist, der hinter ihnen her ist." deutete er seine Überlegungen an.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Für Cara ging das ganze fast ein wenig zu schnell, doch es wäre wirklich das beste mit ihrem Großvater zu sprechen und sie spürte, dass sie Remus Lupin vertrauen konnte. Es war etwas in seiner Art, das sie so überzeugte. Er war fast das Gegendteil von dem Mann, der sie belästigt hatte. Er war groß, schlank und hatte braunes Haar, das jedoch seltsamerweise von grauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Warme braune Augen blickte nun fragend auf sie. Cara nickte. Er lächelte sie an.  
  
„Wo wohnen Sie?", fragte er.  
  
„In Glensburry."  
  
„ Das ist etwas weit weg. Am besten sie übernachten heute bei mir und morgen nehmen wir den Zug. Cara nickte wieder."Gut", meinte er, doch dann wurde er plötzlich sehr ernst. „Doch ich muss Ihnen vorher etwas erzählen, denn Sie sollten es besser jetzt als später erfahren." Cara sah ihn fragend an und ermutigte ihn zu sprechen. ‚Was er nun wohl sagen wird?', fragte sie sich. Remus räusperte sich und sie merkte, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel. „ Ich...", setzte er an, „...bin ein... Werwolf..." Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Die meisten wären wohl schreiend weggerannt, doch nicht Cara. Sie lächelte nur als er seine Augen ein wenig öffnete.  
  
„Na und?", fragte sie. Remus, von einer solch unerwarteten Reaktion überrascht, sah sie mit offenem Mund an. Cara grinste. „Klappen Sie Ihren Mund ruhig wieder zu. Wenn Sie dachten, ich würde jetzt schreiend wegrennen, haben Sie sich getäuscht." Ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Meine kleine Schwester Holly leidet nämlich auch unter Lykanthropie. Deshalb erschrecken mich solche Nachrichten überhaupt nicht." Sie sah betreten zu Boden. Remus legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
  
„Tut mir leid.", sagte er in einem warmen Ton. „Wie alt ist sie?"  
  
„Holly ist zehn. Sie hat noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich.", meinte Cara traurig. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie direkt in seine freundlichen Augen. Es war Betroffenheit darin zu lesen. „Zur Zeit bin ich auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihr helfen könnte.", fügte sie hinzu und sah weg, um nicht rot zu werden. Remus nahm die Hand von ihrer Schulter.  
  
„Gehen wir zu mir. Es ist Mittagszeit." Cara nickte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+ 


	2. Kapitel: Neue Gefuehle

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und all die anderen gehören der großartigen J.K.Rowling.  
  
Cara, Fiora und Chloe gehören aber mir. Und nur mir.  
  
Der folgende Liedtext ist von Enya.  
  
Ansonsten gilt das Übliche: R&R  
  
Viel Spaß.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Den ganzen Weg zu Remus' Haus sprach Cara kein Wort und wich seinen Blicken aus. Er fragte sich, ob er etwas falsches gesagt hatte. Nach ca. 15 min Fußweg erreichten sie das Haus. Zu Remus' Erleichterung wirkte Cara nicht mehr abwesend, sondern betrachtete interessiert das kleine Haus an der Lensstreet 28.  
  
„Hübsch.", meinte sie. Remus lächelte.  
  
„Danke. Aber erschrecken Sie sich nicht, wenn Sie reinkommen."  
  
„Was, noch eine Überraschung?", fragte Cara belustigt. Remus musste lachen.  
  
„Nicht ganz." Er zog einen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche, öffnete die Tür und ließ Cara den Vortritt.  
  
„Danke."  
  
„Schon o.k." Remus grinste. ‚Ich bin gespannt, was sie zu Sirius sagt.', dachte er. Cara betrachtete interessiert das Hausinnere. Als Remus die Tür hinter sich schloss, entdeckte er Sirius zuerst vorsichtig und als Hund durch den Türspalt lugen. Als dieser Cara erblickte, lief er freudig bellend und schwanzwedelnd zu ihr hin. Cara erschreckte dieser Riesenhund überhaupt nicht, statt dessen beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und streichelte ihn.  
  
„Wie heißt er?", fragte sie.  
  
„Schnuffel.", antwortete Remus. ‚Sirius benimmt sich echt seltsam, so aufgekratzt hab ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt!', wunderte er sich. Mittlerweile sprang dieser freudig um Cara herum und sie lachte.  
  
„Hey Schnuffel, beruhige dich.", rief Remus den Hund zur Ordnung. Der warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, hörte aber auf sich komisch zu benehmen.  
  
„Woher haben Sie ihn?", fragte Cara.  
  
„Er ist mir sozusagen zugelaufen."  
  
„Achso." Cara grinste. Irgendetwas schien sie sehr amüsant zu finden. Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist los?"  
  
„Nichts." Cara konnte sich das Lachen kaum verbeißen.  
  
„Doch, es ist etwas. Sie würden sonst nicht lachen!"  
  
„Ich lache nicht, aber wissen Sie, wen Sie sich da ins Haus geholt haben?" Remus schaute erst auf Sirius und dann auf Cara. ‚Wusste sie etwas? Und wenn ja, warum lachte sie dann?' Remus war verwirrt und langsam reichte es ihm.  
  
„Also kann mir jemand erklären was los ist?" Cara presste unter lachen nur noch hervor:  
  
„Sag du's ihm." Als Remus zu Sirius blickte, hatte der seine menschliche Gestalt angenommen. „Remus, ich glaub ich muss dir meine Kusine Cara vorstellen." Remus war perplex.  
  
„Kusine?"  
  
„Ja." Sirius nickte und grinste. Remus wurde das ganze zu viel. Er lehnte sich an die Wand, schloss die Augen und rutschte runter auf den Boden.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Cara war froh, Sirius gesund und munter wieder zu sehen. Sie schloss ihn in die Arme, doch dann hockte sie sich neben Remus und sagte:  
  
„Danke, dass Sie auf diesen Schussel aufgepasst haben." Remus öffnete die Augen und sah sie an.  
  
„Wir sind schon seit der Schule Freunde. Hab ich gern gemacht." Cara lächelte.  
  
„Sirius hat Glück, solche Freunde zu haben." Remus errötete und senkte den Blick. ‚Er ist echt süß.', stellte Cara fest. Sirius unterbrach die Stille.  
  
„Was gibt's zu essen? Ich hab Hunger." Cara lachte.  
  
„Du hast dich all die Jahre über kein Bisschen verändert."  
  
Cara half Remus beim Kochen und Sirius deckte den Tisch. ‚Eine richtige kleine Familie.', dachte sie. Sie trugen gemeinsam das Essen auf und setzten sich an den runden Tisch. Während sie aßen, drehten sich ihre Gespräche um Sirius' Flucht aus Azkaban und dann um die neue Bedrohung durch Voldemort. Als ihre Diskussion langsam verebbte, war es schon später Nachmittag. Sirius kam auf die Idee etwas Mau-Mau zu spielen. Das würde sie alle von ihren Sorge und Gedanken über das Bevorstehende ablenken. Cara und Remus stimmten erfreut zu.  
  
„Mau und alles zählt doppelt!", rief Cara und legte ihre letzte Karte, einen Herz-Buben auf den Kartenstapel.  
  
„Das ist nicht fair!", warf Sirius ein „du gewinnst schon zum was-weis-ich- wievielten Male. Du hast garantiert geschummelt!"  
  
„Hab ich gar nicht. Erstens hab ich euch vorher gewarnt, dass mich noch keiner in Mau-Mau geschlagen hat. Und zweitens bist du bloß ein schlechter Verlierer und eifersüchtig, weil du kein einziges Spiel gewonnen hast!", konterte sie.  
  
„Fällt das sehr auf?" Cara und Remus mussten lachen.  
  
„Es ist schön, dass du wieder da bist.", meinte sie.  
  
„Find ich auch.", gab Sirius zur Antwort und lächelte freundlich.  
  
„Es ist spät, wir sollten ins Bett gehen. Morgen früh geht unser Zug nach Hogwarts.", erinnerte sie Remus an die bevorstehende Reise. Er wandte sich an Cara. „Wenn Sie möchten, überlasse ich Ihnen mein Schlafzimmer." Cara sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
„Ich dachte, wir hätten uns auf ‚du' geeinigt. Außerdem schlafe ich ganz gerne auf Sofas. Siri kann ja im Hundekörbchen schlafen." Sie grinste breit.  
  
„Kaum bist du hier, schon werde ich wie ... ein Hund behandelt. Das war schon immer so.", wandte er sich an Remus.  
  
„Aber du bist doch ein Hund.", erinnerte Cara ihn an seine zweite Gestallt. Sirius seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Warum musst du auch immer das letzte Wort haben. Und hör auf mich ‚Siri' nennen. Du weißt, dass ich das hasse." Remus gluckste.  
  
„Siri?" Sirius spielte den in Panik geratenen.  
  
„Neeiin! Nicht du auch noch! Die ganze Welt hat sich gegen mich verschworen. Hiiiilfeee!! Maaaamiiii!!" Cara und Remus konnten sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. ‚Ich hatte fast vergessen, wie schön es mit Sirius ist.', dachte Cara und hielt sich den vom Lachen schmerzenden Bauch.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nun war es endgültig Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Cara umarmte Sirius und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. Remus wünschte sich, er könnte mit ihm tauschen. Als sie ihm dann ein strahlendes Gute- Nacht- Lächeln schenkte, dachte er, er würde rot werden wie eine Tomate und senkte schüchtern den Kopf. Als er wieder aufblickte, hatte sich Sirius in seiner Gestallt als Hund auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin zusammengerollt. Cara breitete Decke und Kissen auf dem Sofa aus.  
  
„Also Gute Nacht.", rief er noch und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.  
  
Doch in dieser Nacht konnte er nicht recht einschlafen. Viel zu viele Gedanken spukten in seinem Kopf herum. Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, stand er auf, um sich in der Küche Kürbissaft zu holen. Auf dem Weg dorthin warf er einen kleinen Blick ins Wohnzimmer. Sirius schnarchte, wie immer. Remus schmunzelte. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Cara. Einige lockige Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Der Mund war ein wenig geöffnet und ihre rechte Hand lag auf der Schläfe, während die Link vom Sofa runterbaumelte. Remus konnte sich von diesem Anblick nur schwer losreißen. ‚Sie ist einfach wunderschön.', er war ein wenig sprachlos. Bevor er dann aber etwas unüberlegtes tat, huschte er wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fragte er sich, wie er es mit solch einem Gefühlschaos geschafft hatte einzuschlafen. Remus blickte auf die Uhr. Es war 6:37 Uhr. Eigentlich noch zu früh zu aufstehen, doch er konnte sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen. ‚Mach ich eben schon mal das Frühstück.', überlegte er. Remus zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Doch bevor er noch die Tür öffnen konnte, wusste er, das nicht nur er diese Idee hatte. Aus dem Raum kam der leise Gesang einer Frau. Remus öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit, um die Worte zu verstehen.  
  
One day, one night, one moment  
  
My dreams could be tomorrow  
  
One step, one fall one falter  
  
East or West,  
  
Over earth or by ocean  
  
One way to be my journey  
  
This way could be my  
  
Book of Days  
  
No day, no night, no moment  
  
Can hold me back from trying  
  
One flag, one fall, one falter  
  
I'll find my day maybe  
  
Far and away  
  
Far and away  
  
One day, one night, one moment  
  
With a dream to be leaving  
  
One step, one fall, one falter  
  
Find a new world across a wide ocean  
  
This way became my journey  
  
This day brings together  
  
Far and away  
  
This day brings together  
  
Far and away  
  
Far and away  
  
Der Gesang fesselte Remus. Er öffnete die Tür einen weiteren Spalt breit. ‚Wer singt da?', fragte er sich. Er war überrascht, als er Cara in der Küche hantieren sah. Mit ihrem Zauberstab machte sie Pfannkuchen und gleichzeitig stellte sie Geschirr auf ein Tablett. Remus wollte sie nicht erschrecken, indem er sie begrüßte, dann sonst konnte der Zauber schief gehen, wenn sie sich nicht gut genug konzentrierte. Also blieb er in der Tür stehen und beobachtete sie. Cara trug dieselbe Kleidung, wie am gestrigen Tag. Abgesehen von der abgelegten Jeansjacke und der statt dessen angezogenen Schürze. Auf dem Rücken des weißen T-Shirts entdeckte er zwei blaue aufgezeichnete Flügel, die ein wenig schimmerten. Plötzlich hielt sie inne und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Remus.", lächelte sie ihn an. „Warum bleibst Du stumm in der Tür stehen? Wenn wir den Tisch gemeinsam decken, geht es viel schneller."  
  
„Morgen.", nuschelte er. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."  
  
„Hättest du nicht. Ich wusste, dass Du da warst.", gab Cara grinsend zur Antwort. Remus blickte sie verwirrt an, fing sich aber schnell wieder und lächelte sie an.  
  
„Stimmt. Du hast recht." Sie deckten leise den Tisch um den noch schlafenden Sirius nicht aufzuwecken. Dann trug Cara die duftenden Pfannkuchen herein. Sirius schnüffelte. Und ‚plopp', hatte er seine menschliche, etwas zerzauste Gestallt wieder angenommen und war hellwach. „Hmm, Pfannkuchen. Cara, du bist ein Schatz!", rief er und sprang auf die Beine, um seine Kusine zu umarmen.  
  
„Quatsch, du übertreibst.", wehrte diese sich verlegen. „Lasst uns lieber frühstücken." Und mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fügte sie hinzu: „Wir müssen bald los." Remus nickte zustimmend. Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, als sie von einem Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe aufgeschreckt wurden. Cara drehte sich blitzschnell um. Zum Glück saß nur eine Schleiereule auf der Fensterbank und klopfte um Einlas bittend.  
  
„Rowena!", rief Cara glücklich. Sie sprang auf und öffnete das Fenster. Die Eule schwebte ins Zimmer und lies sich auf Caras Schulter nieder um dann einen Brief in ihre Hände fallen zu lassen. „Oh, ein Brief von Fiora. Was schreibt sie?" Cara riss ungeduldig den umschlag auf, entfaltete das handgeschriebene Papier und überflog es. „Sie kommt nach Hogwarts!", rief sie und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
„Wer ist Fiora?", fragte Remus.  
  
„Meine beste Freundin. Wir waren zusammen in Hogwarts." Cara setzte sich wieder und gab Rowena ein Stückchen Pfannkuchen. Das restliche Frühstück verlief schweigsam. Cara räumte ab, während Remus und Sirius packten. ‚Ich freue mich schon auf das Wiedersehen mit Fiora.', dachte sie. Rowena, die auf ihrer Schulter saß, schuhute und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Cara strich ihr liebevoll über die perlgrauen Federn. Sie wurde gerade fertig, als Remus reisefertig in die Küche kam.  
  
„Können wir los?", fragte er. Cara nickte. Sirius hatte sich wieder in einen Hund verwandelt und wartete draußen vor der Tür. Es war noch früh und auf den Straßen war niemand zu sehen. Remus hob seinen Zauberstab. Und mit einem ‚rums' stand der „Fahrende Ritter" vor ihnen. 


	3. Kapitel: Hogwartsexpress

Also erst mal das Übliche. Die meisten Personen gehören Rowling (der Großen), außer Cara, Chloe und Fiora.  
  
Ansonsten, so wie immer R&R.  
  
Viel Spaß.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Die Fahrt bis Kings Cross verlief ereignislos. Genauso erreichten sie den Bahngleis 9¾, wo der feuerrote Hogwarts- Express bereits wartete. Cara, Remus und Sirius suchten sich ein Abteil in den letzen Wagon und verstauten ihr Gepäck. Cara und Remus setzten sich einander gegenüber ans Fenster. Sirius rollte sich auf den Sitzen neben Cara ein und war auf der Stelle eingeschlafen. (Er würde die Fahrt über seine Gestalt als Hund beibehalten, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.) Cara lehnte sich zurück und blickte verträumt aus dem Fenster. Remus versuchte es ihr nachzutun, doch sein Blick wanderten immer wieder zu Cara zurück. Plötzlich blickten sie einander in die Augen. Er lächelte Cara verlegen an und sie lächelte zurück.  
  
„Hast du eigentlich Geschwister?", versuchte sie ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, hab ich nicht." Cara nickte und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. Eine ganze Weile war es wieder still im Abteil, bis plötzlich die Tür aufglitt und eine junge Frau mit einem Aufschrei über Sirius stolperte und in Remus' Arme flog. Remus konnte nicht genau sagen was geschehen war, denn er war zu sehr in Anspruch genommen mit der Frau in seinen Armen. Das Erste, was er an ihr sah, waren ihre großen blau-grauen Augen. Sie hatte hellbraune hüftlange Haare mit Pony, die vom Sturz etwas zerzaust waren. Sie war wohl genauso alt wie Cara und auch nicht größer. Sie trug ein hellblaues Shirt, eine graue Leinenhose mit Schlag und Bügelfalte und schwarze Stiefel. Ein hellgrauer Umhang rundete alles ab.  
  
„Danke, mein Ritter." Sie strahlte ihn an. Remus wurde rot und schaute weg. Dabei bemerkte er, dass Cara etwas blass um die Nase geworden war und mit einem Schlag wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die Frau noch immer in den Armen hielt.  
  
„Schon o.k.", nuschelte er und schob sie auf den Platz neben sich. Doch plötzlich galt ihr Interesse nicht mehr ihm sondern Cara. Sie starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Dann ließ sie einen Jauchzer ertönen und fiel ihr um den Hals.  
  
„Cara?! Das gibt's doch nicht!"  
  
„Chloe, hör auf! Du erdrückst mich ja!", protestierte diese lachend, während sie sich aus der Umarmung der Freundin befreite.  
  
„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte Remus erstaunt. Cara nickte.  
  
„Das ist meine Freundin Chloe Fudge. Chloe, das ist Remus Lupin.", stellte sie die Beiden einander vor. Chloe strahlte Remus an und lies sich neben Cara auf den Sitz fallen.  
  
„Du hast 'nen echt süßen Freund, weist du das eigentlich?" Remus wurde knallrot, genauso wie Cara, die protestierte:  
  
„Er ist nicht mein Freund! Nur ein Freund. O.k.?"  
  
„Echt?" Chloe strahlte noch mehr. „Dann darf ich doch?", fragte sie und ohne die Antwort abzuwarten war sie wieder neben Remus, wobei sie es fertig brachte mehr auf seinem Schoß zu landen als auf dem Sitz. „Sorry.", grinste sie und setzte sie auf den Platz neben ihm. Remus war damit überfordert. ‚Was soll ich jetzt machen?', dachte er. Als er Cara hilfesuchend anblickte, war diese noch blasser als zuvor. Sie schien sich überhaupt nicht wohl zu fühlen.  
  
„Ich geh mir mit Schnuffel kurz die Beine vertreten.", meinte sie und stand auf. Gleich darauf schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr und Sirius.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Cara fühlte sich elend. Es fing alles so gut an für sie. Und nun tauchte Chloe auf und...alles ging schief. Es war schon immer so gewesen. Wenn Chloe etwas wollte, bekam sie es, was es auch kostete. Cara seufzte.  
  
„Was ist los?", fragte Sirius sie leise. Cara lehnte sich an die Wagonwand und rutschte auf den Boden.  
  
„Alles geht schief. Ich dachte ich stolpere einmal dem Richtigen in die Arme und dann..." Cara zog die Beine an und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Armen. „Das ist einfach nicht fair.", kam es dumpf von ihr. Cara war zum heulen. Sie war müde und kam mit der Situation nicht zurecht. Das sanfte Schaukeln und Rattern des Zuges wirkte beruhigend und einlullend. Caras Augen fielen zu und sie schlief von Sorgen geplagt ein.  
  
Als Cara aufwachte und die Augen öffnete, fragte sie sich, wie sie wieder ins Abteil gekommen war. Ein brauner Umhang war über sie gebreitet worden. Er war an vielen Stellen geflickt. ‚der gehört doch Remus.', stellte Cara fest. Sie sah sich einwenig um. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Sirius auf dem Boden schnarchen. Chloe hatte sich bei Remus eingehakt und schlief ebenfalls. Er selbst blickte aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Warum schläfst du nicht?", fragte sie ihn unvermittelt. Remus blickte sie an und lächelte.  
  
„Erstens kann ich mit deiner Freundin im Arm schlecht einschlafen und zweitens lohnt es sich nicht mehr, da wir sowieso bald da sind." Cara musste grinsen.  
  
„Ich kenne viele, die würden sich darum reißen, mit Chloe im Arm einzuschlafen." Remus sah sie belustigt an.  
  
„Anscheinend musst du mich von dieser Liste streich." Cara lächelte.  
  
„Mach ich." Innerlich hätte sie Luftsprünge machen können. Sie richtete sich auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Draußen wurde es dunkel und die einsame Landschaft wurde wilder und unheimischer. Sie näherten sich Hogwarts.  
  
Als die Lock am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade anhielt, und Cara und Remus, gefolgt von Sirius und Chloe ausstiegen, erwartete sie ein kleines Begrüßungskomitee. Cara strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als sie all die vertrauten Gesichter sah.  
  
„Hagrid, Madame Hooch und ... Fiora!", rief sie und fiel einem nach dem anderen um den Hals. „Ich freu mich ja so euch alle wieder zu sehen! Es ist Jahre her seitdem wir uns zum Letzten mal getroffen haben. Fiora, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen!", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Doch dann bemerkte sie plötzlich das betretene Gesicht von Hagrid. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie ihn. „Nichts."  
  
„Du warst schon immer ein schlechter Lügner." Sie erbleichte. „Ist... ist e...etwas mit Großvater?" Hagrid nickte und blickte zu Boden.  
  
„Er ist seit gestern ohne Bewusstsein.", antwortete Madame Hooch für Hagrid. „Und keiner weiß warum. Nicht einmal Poppy." Um Cara herum fing sich alles an zu drehen. Das mulmige Gefühl, das sie schon im Zug hatte wurde immer stärker und plötzlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.  
  
*************************************************************************** ***  
  
A: So, das war das 3.Kapitel. Das Nächste gibt es erst, wenn ich Reviews kriege. Also R&R.  
  
^-^  
  
**Dawn** 


	4. Kapitel: Verwirrung und noch mehr Gefueh...

Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner Freundin Elena, die mir sehr weitergeholfen hat , als ich nicht mehr weiterwusste.  
  
Und vielen dank für die lieben und aufbauenden Reviews. Macht bitte weiter so. *^_^*  
  
Und nun, wie immer, viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Cara fasste sich an den Kopf und begann zu schwanken. Sie währe auf den Boden gefallen, hätte Remus sie nicht geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen. Er nahm sie auf die Arme.  
  
„Schnell, bringen wir sie ins Schloss!", rief er den Anderen zu. Zu mehr Worten war er auch nicht fähig. Er machte sich viel zu viele Sorgen um Cara. Die pferdelosen Kutschen warteten bereits. Remus, mit Cara auf den Armen, kletterte in die Erste, zusammen mit Sirius und Fiora, die vor Chloe die Kutsche erreichte. Die Fahrt über schenkte Remus seinen Begleitern keinen Blick. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Cara. Als sie endlich vor dem Schloss anhielten, sprang er raus und hob Cara heraus. Zusammen brachten sie sie dann in den Krankenflügel zu Madam Pomfrey. Remus legte Cara vorsichtig auf ein freies Bett, in der Nähe von ihrem schlafenden Großvater. Chloe und Fiora, genauso wie Hagrid, Madam Hooch und Sirius stellten sich zu ihm. Als Madam Pomfrey diese Gesellschaft sah, schmiss sie sie raus.  
  
„Aber..", protestierte Remus.  
  
„Kein Aber, Professor Lupin." Und schon stand er vor einer geschlossenen Tür. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und drehte sich um.  
  
„Poppy kümmert sich schon um Cara. Keine Sorge." Remus nickte. Erst jetzt sah er Fiora wirklich. Sie war nicht viel älter oder größer als Cara und Chloe und hatte schulterlange hellblonde Haare und braune Augen. Fiora trug ein rotes Shirt mit Carmenausschnitt und Trompetenärmel, dazu einen schwarzen knöchellangen Rock und schwarze Pumps. Sie lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Was ist denn das für eine Versammlung.", hörte Remus die altbekannte dunkle Stimme. Er brauchte sich nicht umzusehen um zu wissen, wer hinter ihnen stand.  
  
„Hallo Severus.", begrüßte er ihn. Severus lächelte kalt und schloss die Tür zum Krankenflügel hinter sich.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Caras Kopf dröhnte, als sie die Augen öffnete und auf einen weißen Vorhang blickte. ‚Ich bin im Krankenflügel.', stellte sie fest. Mit etwas Mühe richtete sie sich auf, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. Cara schob vorsichtig den Vorhang zur Seite und blickte auf Albus Dumbeldore, der schlafend im Bett nebenan lag.  
  
„Großvater.", flüsterte sie heiser und setzte sich auf den Hocker neben seinem Bett. Seine Atemzuge waren tief und gleichmäßig. Tränen liefen Cara über das Gesicht und sie klammerte sich an seine warme Hand. „Bitte, so wach doch auf.", flehte sie ihn an.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob er Sie hören kann.", erklang eine sanfte und ruhige Stimme hinter ihr. Cara drehte sich um.  
  
„Madam Pomfrey." Die Genannte lächelte freundlich und stich Cara sanft über den Kopf.  
  
„Alles wird gut. Keine Sorge. Lass dich kurz ansehen und du kannst gehen. Es war ja nichts schlimmes." Cara nickte und ließ sich von ihr untersuchen. „Alles in Ordnung. Du kannst gehen. Aber schlaf dich jetzt erst mal richtig aus. Das wird dir gut tun." Cara nickte wieder und warf Dumbeldore noch einen letzten Blick zu. Im hinausgehen entdeckte sie einen Mann, der an einem Tischchen mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Er hatte lange schwarze Haare und trug einen schwarzen Umhang. Er kam ihr bekannt vor, doch sie wusste nicht woher.  
  
Als sie die Tür öffnete und in den Flur hinaustrat, entdeckte sie Remus, Chloe und Fiora, die Auf der Treppe saßen. Chloe und Fiora schliefen. Als Cara die Tür schloss und langsam auf sie zuging, blickte Remus auf und sprang auf die Beine um ihr entgegenzueilen. Cara fühlte, wie die Tränen wiederkamen. Als Remus nah genug war, klammerte sie sich an ihn. Sie brauchte jetzt jemanden, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte. Cara schluchzte. ‚Großvater...' Sie fühlte seine Arme, die sie an sich zogen und sie festhielten.  
  
„Bitte, lass mich nicht alleine.", flüsterte sie.  
  
„Das werde ich nicht.", antwortete er genauso sanft und leise. „Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt schläfst. Komm, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer." Remus bugsierte Cara sanft die Treppe hinauf und durch einige Gange, bis sie vor einer eichenen Tür standen. Cara drückte die Klinke hinunter und stieß die Tür auf. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in seine braunen Augen.  
  
„Remus..." Sie ließ die Frage offen. Remus nickte und folgte ihr durch die Tür.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
‚Das also ist Dumbeldores Enkelin.', dachte Severus Snape. Nachdem Cara den Raum verlassen hatte, sah Severus noch einmal nach dem Direktor. Die Lage war unverändert. Severus schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und verlies den Krankenflügel. Als er durch die Tür trat, stutzte er. Auf der Treppe saß Fiora und an sie gelehnt und schlafend eine junge Frau, die zusammen mit Cara eingetroffen war. Fiora lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Ich bekomme sie einfach nicht wach." Severus war diese Frau einfach unerklärlich. Sie war seit drei Tagen hier und er hatte sie so gut es ging ignoriert oder war nicht sehr höflich gewesen und doch war sie immer freundlich zu ihm und lächelte. Und das war noch nicht einmal gespielt. Er nickt nur und wollte schon seinen Weg zurück in die Keller fortsetzen als sie ihn zurückrief. „Könnten Sie mir helfen? Ich würde heute ganz gerne auch noch schlafen, aber in dieser Position ist das so gut wie unmöglich. Und wenn Chloe einmal eingeschlafen ist, bekommt man sie einfach nicht wach." Mehr aber eher weniger unwillig drehte Severus sich noch einmal um und hob Chloe hoch.  
  
„Wo ist ihr Zimmer?", fragte er mürrisch und ließ seine Augen genervt funkeln.  
  
„Ich zeige Ihnen den Weg.", antwortete sie immer noch freundlich lächelnd. Sie drehte sich um und führte Severus zu Chloes Zimmer. Fiora stieß die Tür auf und Severus legte Chloe auf dem Bett ab. Sie dankte ihm, als sie wieder vor der Tür standen.  
  
„Schon gut.", murmelte der. Severus wollte jetzt nur noch verschwinden. Diese Frau verwirrte ihn und brachte ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept. Sie schien etwas bemerkt zu haben, denn sie sagte nur noch:  
  
„Dann werden wir uns wohl zu Frühstück wiedersehen. Gute Nacht.", drehte sich um und ging. ‚Verdammt, jetzt hat sie es schon wieder geschafft mich so durcheinander zu bringen.', dachte er, als er sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Büro machte.  
  
Als er dann im Bett lag, konnte er nicht recht einschlafen. Zu durcheinander war er. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und schloss die Augen. „Mist! Mist! Mist!", hämmerte er mit der rechten Hand auf die Matratze.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Fiora lag wach in ihrem Bett. Schlafen konnte sie nicht, so ließ sie all die Ereignisse sich noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Mit Cara war alles in Ordnung, das spürte und wusste sie. Und zur Zeit machte sie sich mehr sorgen um Dumbeldore und ... um sich. Sie hatte sich in diesen unfreundlichen und arroganten und dabei gleichzeitig so ... so faszinierenden Professor Snape verliebt. Sie wusste nicht recht warum. Es war einfach unbegreiflich. Er ignorierte sie und war meisten schlecht gelaunt und unfreundlich zu ihr. Und doch zog er sie wie magisch an. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er nach außen hin nicht das zeigte, was er war und was er fühlte. ‚Er ist nach außen ein ganz anderer Mensch.', dachte sie. ‚Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie er sonst so ist.'  
  
Mit diesem Gedanke schlief sie endlich ein.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Tja, wer jetzt wissen will, warum Dumbeldore so tief schläft und was zwischen Remus und Cara abläuft, der muss aufs nächste Kapitel warten.  
  
Und so lange könnt ihr mir ja eure Meinung mitteilen.  
  
^-^  
  
**Dawn** 


	5. Kapitel: Der Fluegel, das Buch und der Z...

Disklaimer: Die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, abgesehen von Cara, Chloe und Fiora.  
  
Viel Spaß.  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Remus musterte das Zimmer, indem er sich befand, eingehend. Vor dem großen Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch und drei Stühle. In der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers war eine Sesselecke und ein kleines Tischchen. Das Imponierendste aber war der große weiße Flügel in einer Ecke des Raumes. Remus ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Cara blieb etwas unschlüssig neben ihm stehen.  
  
„Geh jetzt schlafen. Morgen geht es dir sicher besser.", riet er ihr. Cara nickte zwar, blieb aber weiterhin stehen. Also stand Remus wieder auf und schob sie durch eine Tür ins Schlafzimmer. „Du legst dich jetzt ins Bett und schläfst.", wies er sie an und drückte sie sanft auf die Matratze. Er sah in ihre Augen. So wunderschön grün. Das nächste, was er wusste, war, dass er sich hinunterbeugte und sie sanft küsste. Als er sich wieder von ihr löste glitzerten ihre Augen ein wenig und ohne weitere Aufforderung ließ sie sich in die Kissen fallen und schloss die Augen. Remus zog die Decke über sie und flüsterte:  
  
„Gute Nacht."  
  
„Schlaf gut.", antwortete sie ganz leise. Remus stand auf und verließ leise ihr Zimmer. Fast wie in Trance erreichte er sein Zimmer, zog sich aus und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Im nächsten Moment war er friedlich eingeschlafen.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Als Severus aufwachte, war er immer noch müde. Kein Wunder, er war fast die ganze Nacht auf gewesen. Mühsam quälte er sich aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Langsamen Schrittes ging er hinauf in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken. Als er durch die Tür schritt, bemerkte er, dass er der Erste war. ‚Verdammt, wie spät ist es!', fragte er sich. Severus ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen, goss sich Kaffee ein und trank einen kräftigen Schluck. Als er den Becher absetzte entdeckte er Remus, der noch etwas schlaftrunken die Halle betrat.  
  
„Morgen.", nuschelte der und ließ sie auf seinem Platz nieder, um sich ebenfalls Kaffee einzuschenken. Als dann Sirius vorsichtig eintrat, dachte Severus: ‚Na prima, jetzt ist die Junggesellentruppe komplett.' Im Gegensatz zu sich selbst und Remus war Sirius hellwach.  
  
„Guten Morgen.", rief er, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, das sonst niemand da war.  
  
„Morgen Sirius. Wie kannst du nur so munter sein?!", begrüßte ihn Remus. Plötzlich verwandelte sich Sirius wieder in einen Hund und kurz darauf erfuhr Severus auch schon warum. Madam Pomfrey kam in die Halle gerannt und rief:  
  
„Professor Dumbeldore ist wach!" Severus, so wie Remus, sprang auf und Beide folgten zuerst der aufgeregten Poppy, bis Remus eine Treppe hoch lief und ihnen zurief, er würde Cara wecken.  
  
Severus erreichte den Krankenflügel vor Madam Pomfrey und lief hinein. Er stutzte, als er Dumbeldore aufgerichtet im Bett sitzen sah. Dieser winkte ihn zu sich.  
  
„Ich werde nicht mehr lange wach bleiben können. Oben in meinem Büro auf dem Schreibtisch liegt ein Buch. Es ist der Schlüssel zum Gegenmittel für diese ... Krankheit." Seine Stimme wurde leiser und Dumbeldore sank in die Kissen zurück.  
  
„Fiora wird wissen, was zu tun ist, wenn sie sich das Buch angesehen hat. Und sag Cara, sie soll sich bitte keine Sorgen machen." Mit diesen Worten schlief er wieder ein. Als sein letztes Wort verklang, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Cara, gefolgt von Remus, stürzte in den Raum. Als sie sah, dass sie zu spät kam, gaben ihre Knie nach und sie sackte zu Boden.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
In Caras Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie war zu spät gekommen. Mist! Mühsam unterdrückte sie die Tränen und rappelte sich auf.  
  
„Ich bin auf meinem Zimmer. Sagt bescheid, falls er wieder aufwacht." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ fast fluchtartig das Zimmer. Als Cara zu ihrem Zimmer eilte, lief sie in Fiora und Chloe rein, die auf dem Weg zum Frühstück waren. Mit knappen Worten schilderte sie, was passiert war und die Freundinnen gesellten sich zu ihr. Im Apartment setzte sich Cara erst mal an den weißen Flügel.  
  
„Ich muss mich jetzt mal beruhigen. Singt ihr mit?", fragte sie. Die Zwei nickten zustimmend. Car begann dem Flügel sanfte Melodien zu entlocken und die drei Frauen hoben einen wunderschönen und beruhigenden Gesang an.  
  
Who can tell me if we have heaven?  
  
Who can say the way it should be?  
  
Moonlight holly, the Sappho Comet  
  
Angel's tears below a tree  
  
You talk of the break of morning  
  
As you view the new aurora  
  
Cloud in crimson, the key of heaven  
  
One love carved in acajou  
  
One told me of China Roses  
  
One of thousand nights and one night  
  
Earth's last picture, the end of evening  
  
Hue of indigo and blue  
  
A new moon leads me to  
  
woods of dreams and I follow  
  
A new world waits for me  
  
My dream, my way  
  
I know that if I have heaven  
  
there is nothing to desire  
  
Rain and river, a world of wonder  
  
may be paradise to me  
  
I see the sun...  
  
I see the stars...  
  
Cara ließ nach der letzten Strophe den Flügel ausklingen und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich wurde die Stille von einem Klopfen durchbrochen.  
  
„Herein." Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Remus und Severus treten ein. Cara sprang auf, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass ich nach London ins Ministerium fliege. Wir müssen unbedingt mit Fudge sprechen."  
  
„Ich könnte mitkommen", mischte sich Chloe ein, „Er ist immerhin mein Vater und ich habe Einfluss auf ihn." Remus nickte.  
  
„Wir könnten Hilfe gebrauchen." Er drehte sich zu Cara. „Wenn alles gut geht sind wir morgen wieder zurück." Cara nickte nur und setzte sich wieder auf den Klavierhocker. Remus und Chloe verließen den Raum. Severus räusperte sich.  
  
„Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?", fragte er Fiora. Diese warf einen fragenden Blick zu Cara. Sie nickte, stand auf, „Ich gehe hinunter in den Krankenflügel.", und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Fiora sah Severus gespannt an. ‚Was er wohl zu sagen hat?' Severus räusperte sich ein weiteres Mal.  
  
„Also als Professor Dumbeldore wach war, sagte er, dass auf seinem Schreibtisch ein Buch liegt, das der Schlüssel zu seiner Krankheit ist. Weiterhin meinte er, Sie würden wissen was zu tun ist, wenn Sie das Buch sehen. Ich wollte jetzt hinaufgehen und ich bitte Sie darum, mich zu begleiten." Fiora überlegte nicht lange und willigte ein. So führte Severus sie ins Büro des Direktors. Fiora war bereits schon einmal hier gewesen als sie in Hogwarts angekommen war. Dumbeldore hatte ihr eine Stelle als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angeboten. Fiora hatte dankend angenommen. Doch das wusste noch niemand. Als sie das Büro betreten hatte fiel ihr Blick zuerst auf Fawkes, den Phönix von Dumbeldore, und sie trat näher, um ihn zu streicheln. Doch ehe sie ihn erreichte erhob er sich und flog durch die geöffnete Tür hinaus. Fiora blickte ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen nach, denn sie wusste, wohn er flog. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, hatte sich Severus über das Buch auf dem Tisch gebeugt.  
  
„Wissen Sie was es ist?", fragte sie. Als er nicht reagierte trat sie näher. Sein Blick wirkte leer und entfokussiert. Fiora erschrak im ersten Augenblick, doch dann reagierte sie. Sie zog ihn vom Buch weg und verfrachtete ihn auf einen Stuhl.  
  
„Aufwachen, Professor!", rief sie. Er reagierte nicht. Starrte immer noch in die Luft. Fiora schüttelte ihn und rief ihn beim Namen. Nichts. ‚Jetzt nur nicht in Panik geraten.', sprach sie sich selber mut zu.  
  
„Also gut. Tut mir furchtbar leid für das, was ich jetzt tun muss." Fiora holte aus verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Quälende Sekunden lang passierte nichts. Doch dann packten seine Hände ihr Schultern und wutentbrannt schrie er sie an.  
  
„Was sollte das!?" Fiora war einfach nur erleichtert und reagierte nicht sofort. Das brachte ihn dazu, sie zu schütteln. Das wiederum brachte sie wieder zurück. Fiora befreite sich aus seinem Griff und wich erst einige schritte zurück, bevor sie ihn zurechtwies.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Mister Empfindlich! Zu Ihrer Information, Sie wollten sich gerade von dieser Welt verabschieden und das war die Einzige Möglichkeit Sie zurück zu holen. Aber wenn sie unbedingt wieder verschwinden wollen, bitte schön!" Sie wies mit einer wütenden Geste auf das noch aufgeschlagene Buch. Severus blickte zuerst sie, dann das Buch und dann wieder sie an. Sein Zorn war verraucht. Mit angeknackster Stimme fragte er.  
  
„Sie kennen nun das Gegenmittel?" Fiora nickte und schlug das Buch zu, um es dann mit einem Zauber zu verschließen.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt mit Cara sprechen. Sie wird wissen, wo ich die richtigen Zutaten für den Gegentrank bekomme."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Severus stemmte sich vom Stuhl hoch, auf dem er gesessen hatte. Die Abreibung, die ihm Fiora verpasst hatte, hatte gesessen. Dagegen gab es kein Argument.  
  
„Kann ich helfen?", fragte er. Fiora sah ihn nun wieder mit freundlichen Augen an und nickte. „Dieser Zaubertrank ist sehr schwer herzustellen. Ich würde mich über Ihre Hilfe freuen." Dann klemmte sie sich das Buch unter den Arm und trat aus dem Zimmer. Severus folgte ihr. Als sie durch die Flure zur Krankenstation gingen, murmelte Fiora etwas vor sich hin.  
  
„Haben Sie etwas gesagt?", fragte er höflich. (Unglaublich, sie hat ihm Manieren beigebracht. Wow.) Fiora drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
„Hmm. Cara wird für mich auf dem Flügel spielen müssen. Ich brauche Musik für den Zaubertrank."  
  
„Musik?" Severus traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Wie kann man Musik in einen Zaubertrank mischen! Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört. Und ich unterrichte Zaubertränke!" Fiora lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Das ist nur mit dem Flügel aus Caras Zimmer möglich. Er ist so verzaubert, dass man die Melodien, die auf ihm gespielt werden, als Zutat für Tränke verwenden kann. Wie genau das geht, weis ich nicht. Das wusste nur Caras Vater, der den Flügel für sie gemacht hat. Wir wissen nur noch, dass dem so ist."  
  
„Aber sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Wie funktioniert das?"  
  
„Der fertige Zaubertrank wird einfach in einem Glas auf eine dafür vorgesehene Stelle im Flügel gestellt und man spielt den Flügel. Je nach Melodie stellt sich eine besondere Wirkung ein. Das macht den Trank um so stärker und wirkungsvoller. Und der Zauber mit dem wir es hier zu tun haben ist sehr stark." Severus nickte nur. ‚Woher weiß sie das alles. Ich bin noch nie einer Person begegnet, die so viel vom Zaubertrankbrauen verstand. Beindruckend!' Sie erreichten den Krankenflügel und Severus öffnete die Tür. Kaum hatte Fiora den Raum betreten, schon lief sie auf Cara zu und sprach auf sie ein. Cara hörte genau zu und erwiderte.  
  
„Natürlich werde ich für dich spielen. Die Zutaten, die du brauchst, wirst du alle bei Professor Snape finden. Außer der weißen Lilie. Und ohne die geht es nicht. Aber keine Sorge, sie wächst im Verbotenen Wald." Fiora nickte.  
  
„Dann werde ich sie schnell holen gehen."  
  
„Aber doch nicht alleine!", protestierte Cara.  
  
„Ich kann Sie begleiten, wenn Sie möchten.", bot sich Severus an, ohne zu wissen, warum er das tat. Fiora nickte.  
  
„Gut, dann gehen wir los. Wir müssen den Trank so schnell es geht herstellen. Sonst sinkt Dumbeldore zu weit in die Anderswelt und..." Sie verstummte. Cara lächelte gequält.  
  
„...Und wir können ihn nicht mehr zurückholen, ohne dass ein bleibender Schaden entsteht. Ich weiß.", beendete sie den Satz für Fiora. Diese nickte.  
  
„Wir gehen besser los. Können wir?", fragte sie Severus. Der nickte. „Lassen sie uns gehen."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ansonsten nur noch ein Wunsch: REVIEWS!!!  
  
**Dawn** 


	6. Kapitel: Geschichtsstunde im Wald

Ganz großen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Dieses Kapitel widme ich Maxine, die ausschlaggebend dafür war. Vielen Dank an dich.  
  
Ich habe den Aufbau der Kapitel verändert, da man es so vielleicht besser lesen kann.  
  
Nun viel spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel...  
  
  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Fiora und Severus waren gegangen. Cara saß nun wieder alleine neben ihrem schlafenden Großvater. Wenn man nach der Verwandtschaft ging, war er eigentlich nur ihr Großonkel. ‚Nur?' Nein, er war mehr. Fast schon ein Vater. Mit neun Jahren war sie zu ihm gezogen. Als ihr leiblicher Vater verrückt wurde und ihre Mutter ihr dafür die Schuld gab. Nicht das sie es ihr direkt ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, aber sie hatte sie es spüren lassen. So zog sie zu ihrem Großonkel. Die Beiden entwickelten in all den Jahren eine sehr starke Verbindung zu einander. Jeder würde für den anderen sein Leben geben. Cara schmerzte es sehr ihn so zu sehen. ‚Er ist ein Mensch voll mit Lebensfreude. Es grenzt schon an Unmenschlichkeit ihn ans Bett zu fesseln. Oh, ich hoffe, Fiora und Severus beeilen sich!'  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
„Uuuh, ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie gruselig der Verbotene Wald ist."  
  
Fiora lief ein Schauer über den Rücken sie rückte instinktiv näher an Severus heran. Der ging in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken vor ihr her und achtete nicht auf sie, geschweige denn auf den Weg. So wanderten sie schweigend einige Minuten lang. Bis es so kam, wie es kommen musste. Fiora stolperte über eine Wurzel und kullerte die Böschung hinunter.  
  
„Ah, verdammt!", fluchte sie als sie unsanft unten aufkam. Sie versuchte wieder aufzustehen, sank aber unter Schmerzen zurück. Inzwischen hatte Severus wohl bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und war zu ihr heruntergeklettert.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie.  
  
„Nein.", sie schüttelte den Kopf „Ich habe mir den linken Fuß angeknackst." Er nickte und hockte sich neben sie au den Waldboden.  
  
„Fiora, ich würde sie gerne etwas fragen. Ich weiß, wir müssten eigentlich weiter, aber ich würde es trotzdem gerne wissen. Und solange kann ich versuchen ihren Fuß wieder zusammen zu flicken. Wobei ich bei weitem nicht so gut bin wie Madam Pomfrey." Fiora blickte ihn von der Seite aus an und überlegte kurz.  
  
„Gut. Also, was wollen sie wissen?"  
  
„Es interessiert mich, wie drei so unterschiedliche Frauen wie Sie, Cara und Chloe so gut auf einander abgestimmt sein können." Von allen Fragen hatte Fiora diese am Wenigsten erwartet. Sie machte es sich etwas bequemer.  
  
„Hmm. Ich glaube, man müsste erst mal etwas mehr über die Einzelne erfahren. Fangen wir einfach mal mit Chloe an. Da ihr Vater der Zauberminister ist und sie seit ihrer Kindheit verwöhnt hat, war sie es gewohnt alles zu bekommen, was sie wollte. Mit der Zeit entstand daraus der Ehrgeiz alles, was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat auch zu erreichen und durchzusetzen. Deshalb war sie in der Schulzeit sehr beliebt und hatte sehr gute Noten. Sie ist ausgezeichnet in Verwandlungen und es gibt kein magisches Tierwesen mit dem sie nicht umgehen kann. Dieser Ehrgeiz hatte ihr aber auch Probleme gemacht. Dadurch, dass sie was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, auch durchsetzen will, sieht sie nicht, dass sie in eine Sackgasse läuft. Sie da wieder herauszukriegen ist so gut wie unmöglich. Aah!" Fiora zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen. Severus' sanfte und geübte Hände untersuchten ihren Fuß. Dabei hatte er etwas zu fest auf die empfindliche Stelle gedrückt.  
  
„Oh, tut mir sehr leid. Ich wollte Ihnen nicht weh tun." Er war erschrocken. Aber nur einige Sekunden lang. Dann war da wieder die undurchdringliche Miene.  
  
„Schon in Ordnung. Soll ich weitermachen?" Er nickte. „O.k. Cara ist in vielen Fällen das genaue Gegenteil von Chloe. Sie hatte in ihrer Kindheit große Probleme in ihrer Familie, sodass sie zu ihrem Großonkel zog. Cara ist oft sehr ruhig und schüchtern, sie geht selten auf Menschen zu. Deshalb hat sie nicht viele Freunde. Sie war meistens nur die durchschnittliche Schülerin. Nichts Besonderes. Doch im fünften Schuljahr hat sie einiges umgekrempelt. Plötzlich zeigte sich, dass sie in Kräuterkunde und in Zauberkunst die Beste des ganzen Jahrgangs war und hatte danach die Ausbildung mit Bravour abgeschlossen. Sie arbeitet jetzt als Texterin für die Band ‚Die Schwestern des Schicksals'. Außerdem spielt sie klasse Klavier."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
„Und was ist eigentlich mit Ihnen?", fragte Severus als Fiora plötzlich schwieg. Fiora lächelte.  
  
„Ich bin dabei. Meine Kindheit verlief ruhig. Ich wohnte zusammen mit meiner Mutter bei meinem Onkel, Lucius Malfoy." Severus zog scharf die Luft ein. „Mein Vater war kurz vor meiner Geburt verschwunden und ich weis nichts über ihn, da auch in der Familie niemand darüber redet. Er ist das große Rätsel in meinem Leben. In der Schule freundete ich mich mit Cara und Chloe an. Um ehrlich zu sein waren sie meine einzigen Freunde. Wir waren zusammen in Ravenclaw. Ich war nicht besonders gut in der Schule, außer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke. Nach dem Abschluss kauften wir uns ein Häuschen in Glensburry, wo später auch Caras kleine Schwester Holly, die diese Jahr in Hogwarts eingeschult wird, einzog. Tja, all diese Jahre haben uns eng an einander gebunden. Ist Ihre Frage jetzt beantwortet?"  
  
„Schon. Ich würde nur noch gerne wissen, als was Sie jetzt arbeiten." Fiora schien kurz zu überlegen, doch dann lächelte sie.  
  
„Ich unterrichte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei." Severus starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. ‚Sie hat die Stelle bekommen. Das gibt es nicht!' Er dachte einen Augenblick lang nicht nach und drückte die empfindliche Stelle aus versehen zu fest. Fiora verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht und schrie auf.  
  
„Bitte entschuldige!" Severus biss sich auf die Zunge. ‚Mist!' Er hatte sie geduzt. Er, der niemanden näher als nötig an sich heran ließ. ‚Mist! Mist! Mist!', sie brachte ihn schon wieder aus dem Konzept. ‚Und jetzt lächelt sie auch noch so... so ... so wissend. Verdammt noch mal! Jetzt bloß nicht mehr preisgeben als sowieso schon passiert ist.' Severus beugte sich wieder über ihren Fuß und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs war er notdürftig verbunden.  
  
„Sie müssen deshalb noch mal zu Madam Pomfrey." Er klang betont kühl. Sie hatte gar nicht gehört was er gesagt hatte. Mit strahlendem Gesicht deutete sie hinter ihn.  
  
„Die weiße Lilie!"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Tja, erster Teil des 6ten Kapitels. 2ter folgt.  
  
**Dawn** 


	7. Kapitel: Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie?

Hey Leute, ihr enttäuscht mich echt. Nur ein Review!! (Danke, Maxine!) na ja, auf jeden Fall ist hier das nächste Kapitel. Aber diesmal bitte kräftig reviewen!!  
  
Nun viel Spaß.  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Fiora freute sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Sie hatten die weiße Lilie gefunden und Dumbeldore würde wieder gesund werden. Severus pflückte eine der Blumen, denn eine war völlig ausreichend, und half Fiora wieder zurück auf den Weg. Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück. Fiora konnte nicht mit den weit ausholenden Schritten Severus' mithalten und blieb schon nach kurzer Zeit zurück, bis sie ihn schließlich gänzlich aus den Augen verlor.  
  
„Ah!" Fiora war ungeschickt aufgetreten, strauchelte und fiel zu Boden. Mit Mühe rappelte sie sich wieder hoch und sah Severus, wie er zu ihr zurück eilte. Sie wollte ihm schon irgendwelche wüsten Beschimpfungen an den Kopf werfen als er ihr die Blume in die Hand drückte und ohne weitere Ankündigung hochhob. Fiora war so überrascht, dass sie nur schweigen und sich an ihm festhalten konnte. Severus schien ihr Gewicht gar nichts auszumachen, denn er eilte in einem Wahnsinnstempo zurück nach Hogwarts. Und auch schon wenige Minuten später waren sie aus dem Wald raus und auf dem Weg ins Schloss.  
  
Als sie das Tor erreichten ließ er sie runter und öffnete die Tür, damit sie hineinschlüpfen konnten. Im Krankenflügel angekommen flickte Poppy ihren Fuß zusammen und sie konnten mit der eigentlichen Arbeit beginnen. Fiora setzte sich kurz zu Cara fragte sie:  
  
„Möchtest du beim Zaubertrankbrauen helfen?" Cara nickte.  
  
„Was brauchen wir alles noch mal?" Von Fiora kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen:  
  
„Also wir brauchen Asphodillus oder auch bekannt als Aphodill- Wurzel, Alraunensaft, etwas Diptam, Drachenmilch, geriebenes Einhorn-Horn, ein wenig Ginseng, ein paar Holunderbeeren, natürlich die weiße Lilie und einige Tränen eines Phönix..."  
  
„Das wird kein Problem sein. Fawkes hilft uns gerne. Nicht wahr?" Der Phönix, der auf Dumbeldores Brust geruht hatte, blickte hoch und antwortete in seiner melodischen Weise.  
  
„Ähh ... und was hieß das jetzt?", fragte Fiora.  
  
„Das er nichts lieber täte.", Cara grinste zum ersten Mal seit sie in Hogwarts war.  
  
„Ähm, da gibt es doch noch ein kleines Problem. Ich habe weder Ginseng noch Holunderbeeren.", meldete sich Severus zu Wort.  
  
„Oh, wenn weiter nichts ist... Ich kann da aushelfen. Ich hole schnell welches und wir treffen uns im Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Cara hüpfte mehr die Stufen hinauf, als dass sie sie hinaufstieg. Sie war so glücklich. Alles würde wieder gut werden. Vor sich hinsummend erreichte sie ihr Zimmer und holte die fehlenden Zutaten. In demselben Zustand eilte sie hinunter in die Kerker, wo sich der besagte Unterrichtsraum befand. Als sie die Tür aufstieß, entdeckte sie Fiora, die den Kessel vorbereitete, und Severus, der die gewünschten Zutaten zusammensuchte. Fawkes saß auf Severus' Lehrerpult und überwachte alles mit wachem Auge.  
  
„Na Fawkes, geschieht alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit?", fragte sie ihn im neckischen Ton. Der Phönix antwortete mit einem hellen Trällern und flatterte auf ihre Schulter, um Cara zu begrüßen. Sie streichelte sein leuchtendes und weiches Gefieder. Wenn Fawkes bei ihr war, fühlte sie sich behütet und geborgen. ‚Genauso wie wenn Großvater oder Sirius da waren .... - oder Remus...' Doch keiner von ihnen war gerade da um sie zu trösten. Um so glücklicher war sie, dass Fawkes auf sie acht gab.  
  
„Bring die Zutaten hierher!" Fiora riss Cara aus ihren Gedanken. Diese beeilte sich und stellte zwei kleine Dosen neben den Kessel auf den Tisch. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen freien Stuhl und Fawkes machte es sich auf ihrem Schoß gemütlich. Cara streichelte ihn während sich Fiora und Severus um den Trank kümmerten.  
  
Während sie so dasaß, musste sie wohl eingenickt sein, denn als sie die Augen öffnete war der Trank bereits fertig und von Fawkes fehlte jede Spur. Severus saß am Pult und schrieb irgendetwas und Fiora saß ihr gegenüber und lächelte sie an.  
  
„Jetzt bist du dran. Wir haben unseren Teil erfüllt." Cara stand auf und ging hinüber zum Tisch. Auf ihm stand ein gläsernes Gefäß, in das der Trank gefüllt worden war. Die Flüssigkeit hatte eine glitzernde milchig-blaue Farbe angenommen. Severus war aufgestanden und hob die Phiole hoch.  
  
„Wollen wir?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang etwas müde und Cara fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl geschlafen hatte. Sie nickte. Auch Fiora erhob sich und sie zogen gemeinsam zu Caras Zimmer.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Das , was nun geschah, würde Severus wohl nie vergessen. Nachdem die Phiole im Flügel sicher verstaut war, setzte sich Cara daran und begann zu spielen. Die Melodien erinnerten ihn sehr an die Gesänge des Phönix. Was noch dazukam war der regenbogenfarbige und glitzernde Nebel, der sich um den Flügel ausbreitete. Er schien direkt aus dem Flügel selbst zu kommen. Severus liebte die Musik. Vor allem die Klaviermusik. Sie beruhigte ihn und er fühlte sich ausgeglichen und könnte es mit zehn von Longbottom's Sorte aufnehmen. Fiora schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Sie summte leise die Melodie mit, hatte die Augen geschlossen und wippte hin und zurück. Nach wenigen Minuten war der Zauber leider schon vorbei und der schillernde Nebel zog sich langsam zurück. Severus ging hinüber, um sich den Trank anzusehen. Die Flüssigkeit hatte nun die Farbe des Himmels angenommen, wenn die Abende warm waren und man sich gerne an den See legte um sich zu entspannen. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man sogar einige Wattewolken hindurchziehen sehen. Severus nahm das Gefäß vorsichtig raus.  
  
„Wir bringen es am besten schnell zu Professor Dumbeldore." Seine Stimme schwankte kaum merklich. Cara stand auf und Fiora nickte zustimmend. Sie trugen den Trank vorsichtig in den Krankenflügel und Severus goss etwas davon in einen Becher. Cara hob Dumbeldores Kopf hoch und setzte ihm den Becher an die Lippen. Der Direktor nahm einige Schlucke und schlug die Augen auf. Mit zitternder Hand stellte Cara den Becher zurück. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab und sie versuchte erst gar nicht sie wegzuwischen.  
  
„Großvater....", flüsterte sie. Der lächelte milde und nahm sie in die Arme.  
  
„Alles ist gut, Cara. Weine nicht." Er strich ihr sanft über die Locken und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Dann wischte er ihre Tränen weg.  
  
„Schhhhht, alles ist gut..." Dann wandte er sich an Fiora.  
  
„Wo ist das Buch?"  
  
„Es liegt verschlossen in meinem Schreibtisch. Ich befürchte aber, dass wir es nicht zerstören können. Der Zauber ist sehr stark." Dumbeldore nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Hmm. Wir werden uns etwas überlegen müssen. Weißt du von wem es hergestellt wurde?"  
  
„Ich habe da so eine vage Ahnung, dass mein Onkel seine Finger im Spiel hat. Es sieht ganz nach seiner Handschrift aus." Fiora seufzte und setzte sich auf das danebenstehende Bett. Severus kam sich etwas überflüssig vor. Da er aber nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, setzte er sich einfach auch auf das Krankenbett. Plötzlich kam Madam Pomfrey hereingerauscht. Als sie den wachen und lächelnden Direktor sah, schlug sie die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen und sah aus, als währe Weinachten und ihr Geburtstag auf einmal.  
  
„Guten Tag, Poppy." Begrüßte er sie.  
  
Cara klammerte sich immer noch an ihn, hatte aber aufgehört zu schluchzen.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Cara fühlte sich himmlisch. Ihr Großvater war wieder wach. Alles war gut. Sie richtete sich auf und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante.  
  
„Habt ihr etwas von Remus und den Anderen gehört?", fragte er gerade.  
  
„Ja." Cara nickte. „Er ist mit Siri und Chloe zu Fudge ins Ministerium. Sie haben Peter." Albus strahlte.  
  
„Das ist die beste Nachricht seit langem. Wann sind sie wieder zurück?"  
  
„Remus sagte, wenn alles gut geht sind sie morgen zurück." Dumbeldore nickte befriedigt.  
  
„Bis dahin ist mir sicher eingefallen, was wir mit dem Buch machen können. Jetzt müsst ihr aber schlafen gehen. Ihr seht aus, als ob das leichteste Lüftchen euch umwehen würde. Ab ins Bett. Wir sehen uns morgen früh zum Frühstück." Cara nickte und stand auf. Auch Fiora und Severus erhoben sich und sie verließen ohne Wiederspruch den Krankenflügel. Sie waren alle zu erschöpft von den Ereignissen.  
  
Als Cara am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich wie neugeboren. Strahlend zog sie sich an und schlendere in die Große Halle. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah sie Remus. ‚Endlich, sie waren zurück!' Sie wollte ihn schon begrüßen, als sie auch Chloe entdeckte sie stand Remus sehr nahe und sie sprachen miteinander. Plötzlich küsste Chloe Remus. Der Boden unter Caras Füßen gab nach. Einige Sekunden lang stand sie nur stumm da. Dann rannte sie an den Beiden vorbei und in die Halle. Als sie durch die Tür eilte, stutzte sie und blieb stehen. Da an dem Tisch saß Sirius und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Großvater. Als er sie bemerkte lachte er und winkte sie zu sich.  
  
„Hallöchen. Meine Ehre ist wieder hergestellt! Sie haben Peter unter Veritaserum ausgefragt und er hat alles gestanden. Ich bin frei!" Im Nu war alles vergessen. Cara lachte und warf sich ihrem Cousin an den Hals.  
  
„Das ist ja phantastisch!", rief sie. „Jetzt ist wirklich alles gut!"........'Fast...' 


	8. Kapitel: Der Kuss

Sorry, das ich für diese Kapitel so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit ziemlichen Schulstress. Eine arbeit jagte die nächste. Das Nächste wird dafür länger und ich habe mir auch schon etwas Besonderes einfallen lassen.  
  
Nun viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Und wie immer ist mein letzter Wunsch: R&R  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Remus riss sich von Chloe los.  
  
„Was sollte das?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er Cara gesehen. Er wusste, was sie jetzt dachte und es schmerzte ihn, denn es war nicht die Wahrheit.  
  
„Ich ... ich dachte....", stotterte Chloe.  
  
„Weist du, was du da angerichtet hast?" Er hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt. Sie schüttelte zuerst den Kopf doch dann erschien Begreifen in ihren Augen.  
  
„Cara." Er nickte und fasste sich an die Stirn.  
  
„Wie soll ich ihr das nur erklären...", seufzte er.  
  
„Ich könnte mit ihr reden. Das währe das Beste.", schlug sie vor. Remus dachte kurz nach und dann stimmte er zu.  
  
„Jetzt brauche ich aber ein anständiges Frühstück. Gehen wir." Chloe nickte und folgte ihm sichtlich bedröppelt und erschüttert in die Große Halle. Remus entdeckte Cara zwischen ihrem Großonkel und Sirius. Sie scherzte und lachte. Keinerlei Anzeichen von dem, was er einige Momente zuvor in ihren Augen gelesen hatte. Als Sirius ihn entdeckte stand er auf und ging ihm entgegen.  
  
„Wir müssen reden.", warf er ihm zu und zog den verwunderten Remus wieder hinaus. Der spürte, dass Sirius seine Gefühle nur mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte. Es waren Wut und blanker Zorn. Als sie einige Biegungen hinter sich hatten, nagelte Sirius Remus an die Wand.  
  
„Was hast du mit meiner Cousine gemacht!", zischte er unter zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. Seine Hände zitterten. Remus wusste, das er ihm die Wahrheit sagen musste, um irgendwie mit heiler Haut davonzukommen. Und, was noch viel wichtiger war, alles bei Cara richtig zustellen.  
  
„Sie hat gesehen wie Chloe mich geküsst hat. Leider ist sie weggerannt, bevor ich alles klarstellen konnte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, welcher Art Gefühle sie für mich hat. Aber ich... ich liebe sie."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Sirius ließ ihn los und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Er kannte seinen Freund schon sehr lange und er wusste, das seine Gefühle echt waren. Er hatte ihn nicht angelogen. Niemals.  
  
„Mal sehen, wie ich dir helfen kann. Aber am Ende musst du mit ihr reden. Das kann ich nicht übernehmen." Remus nickte erleichtert.  
  
„Ist schon klar. Danke." Sirius winkte ab und die Zwei machten sich auf den Rückweg um zu frühstücken. Als sie um die letzte Ecke bogen, wären sie fast mit Cara und Fiora zusammengestoßen. Cara lief mehr als das sie ging und Fiora hatte anscheinend Probleme mit ihr Schritt zu halten.  
  
„Hey, warte doch mal!", rief sie und rannte ihr hinterher. Sirius seufzte.  
  
„Oh je, das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit." Plötzlich kam auch Chloe aus der Großen Halle.  
  
„Dumbeldore will mit euch sprechen. Er kennt nun eine Lösung für das Buch- Problem. Und jemand muss auch gleich Fiora und Cara bescheid sagen."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Fiora machte sich Sorgen um Cara. Chloe hatte ihr alles erzählt und so lief sie nun hinter Cara her um alles wieder ins Lot zu rücken. Vor ihr ließ sich Cara gerade unter einem Baum ins Graß fallen. Fiora holte sie endlich ein und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
„Las mich bitte alleine.", bat diese sie. Fiora schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Erst hörst du mir zu. Ich habe mit Chloe gesprochen und herausgefunden, dass alles gar nicht so war, wie es für dich ausgesehen haben musste..." Fiora unterbrach sich selbst um Cara in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr behutsam übers Haar zu streichen. Sie weinte.  
  
„Remus hatte Chloe richtig zur Schnecke gemach. Er will nichts von ihr , denn du bist es, die ihm etwas bedeutet. Sprich mit ihm und gib ihm eine Chance, dir alles zu erklären. Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles wieder gut wird." Cara sah zu ihr auf und nickte. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, richtete sich auf und lächelte Fiora unsicher an.  
  
„Großvater will mit uns sprechen. Es geht um das Buch." Fiora sah sie verdutzt an.  
  
„Woher weist du das?"  
  
„Er hat gerufen. Währe er auch so weit weg und würde mich rufen, ich würde ihn hören.", erklärte sie schlicht. Fiora nickte und stand auf.  
  
„Dann sollten wir besser zu ihm gehen." Bei einander eingehakt liefen die beiden zurück zum Schloss. Als sie das kühle Gemäuer betraten, lief ihnen Sirius entgegen.  
  
„Dumbeldore will euch sprechen!", rief er. Cara nickte.  
  
„Ich weiß."  
  
„Es ist wegen dem Buch."  
  
„Ich weiß."  
  
„Gibt es etwas, was du nicht weist?", fragte er Cara sichtlich genervt. Cara lächelte leicht.  
  
„Welche Farbe hat deine Unterwäsche?" Sirius guckte sie erst verblüfft an und dann brach er in schallendem Gelächter aus.  
  
„O.k. Lass uns endlich zu Dumbeldore gehen."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Ich hoffe es, hat euch gefallen. Wer nun wissen will, welchen Weg Dumbeldore gefunden hat, um das gefährliche Buch unschädlich zu machen und was genau es damit auf sich hat (also mit dem Buch), muss auf das nächste Kapitel warten.  
  
^_~  
  
**Dawn** 


	9. Kapitel: Der Spiegel Nerhegeb

Hier ist Kapitel 9. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Keine langen Reden mehr. Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Cara, Fiora und Sirius betraten die Große Halle und setzten sich zu der kleinen Gesellschaft an den hohen Tisch. Cara setzte sich neben ihren Großvater und zog Fiora neben sich. Sirius ließ sich zwischen Chloe und Remus fallen. Dumbeldore räusperte sich.  
  
„Also, da wir nun alle da sind, kann ich euch meine Idee unterbreiten. Es ist ganz simpel und von mir bereits einmal mit Erfolg durchgeführt worden: Wir schließen das Buch in den Spiegel Nerhegeb." Cara blickte ihren Großvater von der Seite aus an. Sie kannte die Geschichte des Spiegels und des Steins der Weisen. Die Anderen schienen sie ebenfalls zu kennen, denn sie nickten zustimmend. Doch Chloe hatte noch eine letzte Frage.  
  
„Weshalb ist das Buch so gefährlich, dass es in den Spiegel eingeschlossen werden muss? Ich meine damit, wie funktioniert es?" Dumbeldore nickte.  
  
„Diese Frage kann uns Fiora besser beantworten." Er gab ihr ein Zeichen, dass sie sprechen konnte und Fiora begann.  
  
„Dieses Buch ist ein Werk meines Onkels, Lucius Malfoy. Es ist durchdrungen von sehr starken Flüchen und Zaubern die kaum ein Zauberer sprechen, geschweige denn aufheben kann. Jeder, der es liest, wird unweigerlich in die Welt der Schatten, eine Welt zwischen Leben und Tod, gezogen. Eine ähnliche Wirkung wie der Trank der lebenden Toten sie besitzt, nur um einiges heimtückischer, denn man kann theoretisch jedes Buch in ein Buch der Schatten, so nennt mein Onkel sie, umwandeln. Das einzige bekannte Gegenmittel ist der White-Lilly-Trank. Jedoch ist auch dieser ohne Wirkung, wenn das Opfer zu lange in der Schattenwelt geblieben war. Da es von so vielen mächtigen Flüchen und Zaubern durchdrungen ist, kann man es nicht zerstören. Außer man ist derjenige, der das Buch hergestellt hat. Deshalb soll es jetzt in den Spiegel geschlossen werden.", beendete Fiora ihren Vortrag. Nun war es an Cara die nächste Frage zu stellen.  
  
„Wer soll den nun den Spiegel holen gehen und wo befindet er sich?" Dumbeldore lächelte.  
  
„Danke für die Überleitung, Cara. Ich schätze das ihr alle gehen müsst. Fiora transportiert das Buch, Cara muss sich um die Teufelsschlinge kümmern, die immer noch in den Gewölben unter dem dritten Stock wächst. Severus übernimmt die Flammenwände, die endlich mal verschwinden sollen, und Remus sollte ihm helfen, damit es schneller geht. Sirius passt auf, das keinem etwas passiert und Chloe... ich glaube nicht, dass sie alleine hier bleiben würde.", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu. Chloe schien nicht sehr angetan davon gewesen, dass sie als einzige keine Aufgabe erhalten hatte, nickte aber zustimmend, als Dumbeldore sie sozusagen als Beobachterin mitschickte. Dumbeldore ergriff wieder das Wort.  
  
„Ihr sollte jetzt besser losgehen, damit wir es schnell hinter uns haben. Cara, Fiora, Severus, ihr wisst wie das Buch in den Spiegel kommt?", fragte er noch bevor sie aufbrechen konnten. Die Angesprochenen nickten zustimmend. Dumbeldore lächelte.  
  
„Pass gut auf dich und die Anderen auf, Sternchen.", flüsterte er Cara ins Ohr. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und nickte.  
  
„Bis dann, Großvater.", sagte sie dann laut.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Severus passte die Gesellschaft, die ihm zum Korridor in den dritten Stock folgte, ganz und gar nicht. Sie redeten, lachten und veranstalteten so viel Lärm wie eine Horde Erstklässler. ‚Kleinkinder.', dachte er verächtlich, ,Und die genießen auch noch das volle vertrauen Dumbeldores. Pah! Vollkommen ungerechtfertigt.'  
  
„Warum bist du so schweigsam Fiora?", kam es gerade von Chloe. „Anstatt so miesepetrig dreinzublicken sing lieber was für uns."  
  
‚Oh nein! Auch das noch." Severus drehte seinen Kopf um seinen Begleitern einen giftigen und absolut tödlichen Blick zuzuwerfen. Dabei trafen sich seine Augen mit Fioras. Sie lächelte und nickte gerade.  
  
„Einverstanden. Aber erwartet von mir jetzt nichts weltbewegendes."  
  
1 I sit on my pillow  
  
My cat on my head  
  
I hear your voice, boy  
  
And can't forget  
  
Your kisses were cold and  
  
Full of loneliness  
  
Hold deep sadness  
  
With my hands  
  
I won't be here – I won't be there  
  
I will write another story  
  
And my tears  
  
Will create  
  
Will create a lake of sorrows  
  
Severus wunderte sich. Fioras Stimme war klar und ruhig. Sie klang sanft und lösend. Sie entspannte ihn. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Plötzlich wünschte er, sie würde weitersingen, doch sie schwieg. Hinter ihm klatschten die Anderen begeistert Beifall und Fiora lachte. Severus schüttelte die Gedanken weg, die ihn überkamen.  
  
„Passt auf die Treppen auf, sie ändern ihre Richtung.", schnarrte er. Hinter ihm lachte Black. Dieser Mistkerl!  
  
„Das wissen wir Snape. Du brauchst es uns nicht zu sagen." Severus hätte ihm am liebsten einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche an den Hals gejagt. Glück für ihn, denn sie betraten den Korridor im dritten Stock und standen bald vor der Falltür, durch die sie hinunterspringen mussten. Snape öffnete die Klappe und sagte mit einer seidenweichen Stimme:  
  
„Ich lasse Ihnen den Vortritt." Er meinte Black. ‚Soll sich doch dieser Hund mit der Teufelsschlinge abmühen.', dachte er hämisch. ‚Er wird schon sehen, was er davon hat.' Der grinste dümmlich.  
  
„Angst?" Und ohne weitere Aufforderung sprang er. Einige Sekunden später hörte man ein gedämpftes Plumpsen...... und einen Aufschrei.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Cara gefror das Blut in den Adern. ‚Sirius!.... Die Teufelsschlinge! Er hatte doch keine Ahnung von Kräuterkunde!' Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern sprang sie ihm hinterher. Sie fiel einen langen und dunklen Schacht hinunter bis sie auf etwas weichem landete. Der Teufelsschlinge. Im Dämmerlicht erkannte sie Sirius, der verzweifelt versuchte sich von den Tentakeln zu befreien, die ihn immer mehr umschlossen.  
  
„Bleib ganz ruhig und beweg dich nicht. Dann wird sie dich durchlassen. Nur keine Panik!", rief sie ihm zu. „Entspann dich." Von Sirius kam ein ungläubiges Grunzen. Doch er hörte auf zu strampeln und an den Tentakeln zu zerren. Kurz darauf landete er ungeschickt auf dem Boden. Cara, die auf den Fall vorbereitet war, landete auf den Füßen. Sirius stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern.  
  
„Danke.", sagte er und lächelte. Cara nickte ihm zu und rief hinauf:  
  
„Ihr könnt jetzt runterkommen." Kurze Zeit später standen alle wohlbehalten neben ihr, wobei es Cara einige Überredungskünste und Engelszungen gekostet hatte, bevor auch Chloe sprang. Mit ihren Zauberstäben sorgten sie für Licht, als sie durch einen feuchten und dunklen Tunnel weitermarschierten. Auf dem Weg zum Spiegel kamen sie ein einem Riesen- Zauberschachspiel vorbei, dass größtenteils in Trümmern lag. Cara war froh, dass sie sich nicht durch das Feld spielen mussten. Der nächste Raum war voll mit fliegenden Schlüsseln, man musste aber nicht mehr nach dem Richtigen suchen, da die Tür bereits offen stand. Als sie den nächsten Raum betreten hatten, verschloss sich die Tür durch eine purpurn züngelnde Flammenwand. Die Tür vor ihnen versperrten schwarze Flammen.  
  
„Tja, jetzt sind wir dran.", meinte Remus und er und Severus machten sich mit dem Zauberstab daran, die Flammenwände verschwinden zu lasen. Es kostete sie einige Versuche, doch dann waren sie fertig und man konnte weiter. Die Halle, die nun folgte war leer. Cara wusste aber von ihrem Großvater, dass hier vorher ein Troll gewesen war. Sie waren also fast am Ziel.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Sirius betrat als Erster den nächsten Raum. Er war stickig und um einiges kleiner als die Halle die sie zuletzt durchquert hatten. Ihr Ziel stand direkt vor ihnen in der Mitte des Zimmers. Ein altmodisch verschnörkelter Spiegel mit goldenen eingravierten Lettern: der Spiegel Nerhegeb. Sirius trat näher und warf einen kleinen Blick in den Spiegel. Er hatte bereits davon gehört, was der Spiegel tat und war gespannt, was er ihm zeigen würde. Nichts. Er sah nur sich selbst.  
  
„Muss wohl kaputt sein..", murmelte und trat wieder vom Spiegel weg.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Remus sah, wie Sirius einige Augenblicke vor dem Spiegel gestanden hatte und sich dann kopfschüttelnd auf eine zerbrochene Säule setzte. ‚Was hatte er wohl gesehen...?' Remus wollte selber in den Spiegel sehen, obwohl ihm bereits klar war, was er sehen würde. Trotzdem trat er heran. Im Spiegel sah er sich selber, gesund, ohne Flicken im Umhang und ohne graue Strähnen im Haar. Neben ihm auf dem Boden saß Cara und lachte. Etwas goldenes schimmerte an ihrem Finger. Remus riss die Augen weit auf, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. ‚Das sie mir so viel bedeutet....' Er seufzte und ließ sich neben Sirius nieder.  
  
„Was hast du im Spiegel gesehen?", fragte er ihn. Sirius sah ihn an.  
  
„Gar nichts. Abgesehen von mir selbst natürlich. Muss irgendwie kaputt sein oder es ist nicht der richtige Spiegel und Dumbeldore hat uns umsonst hier heruntergehetzt.", deklamierte er. Remus war eher beeindruckt. Sirius hatte nichts gesehen, das hieß, dass er so glücklich wie er war. Und das von ganzem Herzen. Er beneidete ihn.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chloe betrat ehrfürchtig den Raum mit dem Spiegel. Cara hatte ihnen schon viel von dem Spiegel erzählt und Chloe war gespannt zu sehen, was sie entdecken würde. Chloe trat mit geschlossenen Augen näher heran und machte sie dann auf. Zuerst sah sie nur sich selbst, doch dann entdeckte sie einen schwarzen Schatten eines Mannes. Er umarmte sie und Chloe sah siech selbst glücklich lachen. Und dann sah sie auch warum. Sie bekam ein Baby. Das war also ihr größter Herzenswunsch. Chloe lächelte glücklich. ‚Ja, ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als ein Kind von dem Mann, den ich liebe.'  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Auch Cara war gespannt, auf das, was sie im Spiegel sehen würde. Sie sah Chloe glücklich lächelnd wegtreten und traute sich, selbst einen Blick zu riskieren. Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie Holly auf den Arm nahm. Es war Vollmond. In der Nähe stand Remus und beobachtete sie lächelnd. ‚So sehr also.......', dachte Cara bitter. ‚Nun ja, das spielt jetzt erst mal keine Rolle. Jetzt noch nicht. Später. Vielleicht...'  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Severus kannte die Funktionsweise des Spiegels und war nicht sehr erpicht darauf, zu wissen, was sein Herz sich wünschte. Das hatte er verdrängt. Viele Jahre lang. Jetzt nur nicht damit aufhören. Nicht jetzt. Er beobachtete lieber die Anderen, wie sie einer nach dem anderen vor den Spiegel traten. ‚Unverständlich!' Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann lehnte er sich an die kühle Mauer und schloss die Augen. So würde er warten, bis sie wieder verschwinden würden. ‚Zum Glück sprechen diese Idioten nicht mehr viel und machen keinen Höllenlärm wie auf dem Weg hierher. Endlich etwas Ruhe.'  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Fiora trat als Letzte zum Spiegel. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen nicht länger in den Spiegel zu sehen als nötig. Sie nahm das Buch in beide Hände, konzentrierte sich und schob es durch die Kühle Spiegelscheibe, die sich eher wie ein Teich anfühlte. Das Buch glitt langsam hinein und Fiora lies es los. Sie trat zurück und wandte sich ab.  
  
„Wie kommen wir jetzt zurück?", fragte sie offen in die Runde. Cara erhob sich und trat zu einer der Wände, zog ihren Zauberstab und tippte gegen einige Steine. Es staubte etwas und als man endlich klar sehen konnte, befand sich vor ihnen ein Durchgang. Im Halbdunkel konnte man eine Treppe erkennen.  
  
„Wollen wir?", fragte Cara. 


	10. Kapitel: Erkentnis

Halöchen. Da bin ich wieder. Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten musstet, aber ich stecke zur zeit in einem kreativen Loch und deshalb ist dieses Übergangskapitel sehr kurz. Ich würde mich über Ideen und Vorschläge freuen. Und solange: R&R Eure Dawn  
  
  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Sirius starrte Cara und den Tunnel fassungslos an. Dann wetterte er los: "Da ist ne direkte Verbindung nach oben und wir mussten durch diesen Schacht springen und uns mit diesem Teufelsdingsda rumschlagen und jetzt kommst du und sagst, da gibt es noch einen anderen, ungefährlichen Weg??!! Hättest du uns das nicht vorher mitteilen können?! Bevor wir uns fast alle Knochen gebrochen, halb verdaut und angebraten worden waren? Ja?!!!" Cara kicherte. "Tut mir furchtbar Leid, Siri. Aber diesen Weg kann man nur von hier unten aus betreten. Mach dir nichts draus." Sirius knurrte. "Nenn. Mich. Nicht. Immer. Siri! Ich. Hasse. Diesen. Namen!" Cara hob abwehrend die Hände und deutete auf den dunklen Eingang. "Wenn wir uns beeilen, sind wir noch rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen zurück..." Mit diesen Worten schlüpfte sie in die Schatten und man hörte ihre wiederhallende Schritte auf der Wendeltreppe. Sirius folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd. Der Aufstieg war lang und mühselig. Trotzdem hörte Sirius von Cara nicht mehr als ihre Schritte, die sich immer mehr entfernten. Irgendwann hörte er ein Rumpeln und der Aufgang erhellte sich etwas doch als er oben angekommen war und durch die Öffnung trat, war von Cara keine Spur. Sirius stellte fest das sie durch eine Wand in der Nähe des Krankenflügels herausgekommen waren. Wie praktisch!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Cara lief die Treppen hinauf und die Gänge entlang, so schnell wie sie ihre Beine trugen. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst und sie fürchtete sich davon, dass die Anderen etwas bemerken. Erst auf der langen Wendeltreppe war ihr wirklich klargeworden, warum sie so große Angst hatte, warum sie oft emotional handelte, nicht genau nachdachte, bevor sie etwas sagte oder tat, warum sie immer weglief, wie jetzt. Cara hatte gemerkt, dass sie sich anderen gegenüber verschlossen hatte, als die Mitteilung über den Tod ihres Vaters gekommen war. Sie hatte sich die Schuld gegeben. Genauso wie ihre Mutter. Auch für die 'Krankheit' ihrer Schwester. Sie wollte nicht noch jemandem wehtun. Auch wenn es nicht ihre schuld gewesen war. Erst jetzt hatte sie etwas wachgerüttelt. Cara wusste nicht, was es gewesen war, doch es hatte ihr klargemacht, dass sie sich nicht für alles die Schuld geben konnte. Und das man jemanden haben musste, der einem die Schuld von den Schultern nahm, egal wie schwer sie war. Jemanden, dem man bedingungslos vertraute. Caras müde Beine gaben nach und sie stürzte. Mühsam richtete sie sich wieder auf und wankte noch einige Schritte, bevor sie mit letzter Kraft eine Tür öffnete und dahinter verschwand. Einige Augenblicke später löste sich die Tür wie in Luft auf, um irgendwo anders in Hogwarts wieder aufzutauchen. Doch Cara sah man erst kurz vor Schulbeginn wieder. 


	11. Kapitel: Ueber die Liebe

Halööchen. ^^ Bin wieder da. In dem was nun Kommt habe ich nicht viel Übung und bitte nicht gleich umbringen, ja? Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und ihr schreibt kräftig Reviews. *grinst* Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Dawn  
  
Kapitel 11 Remus saß in einem der weichen Sessel in Caras Zimmer. Seine Besitzerin war vor Tagen spurlos verschwunden und alle machten sich sorgen um sie. Remus am meisten, da er sich die Schuld an ihrem Verschwinden gab. Fiora und Dumbeldore aber überhaupt nicht. Er sagte nur, das sie sicherlich bald gesund wieder zurück ist und nur etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken braucht. Sie habe wohl schon seit dem sie zu ihm gezogen war, solche Ausflüge unternommen und kannte das Schloss wie kein anderer. Abgesehen von den Erbauern vielleicht. Remus' Selbstvorwürfe wurden dadurch nicht weniger. Eher von Tag zu Tag mehr. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er hier, in ihrem Zimmer. Eingeschlossen Vorgestern. Und da war Vollmond gewesen. Er war noch nicht ganz bei Kräften, ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, sich in einem Sessel niederzulassen und zu grübeln. Die Karte der Rumtreiber hätte ihm vielleicht geholfen. Doch die war bei Harry. Plötzlich spürte er einen leichten Luftzug und hörte ein gedämpftes klicken, wie das Zuschnappen eines Schlosses. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, wie Cara in ihr Schlafzimmer schlüpfte. Sie hatte ihn anscheinend nicht bemerkt. Remus sprang auf und folgte ihr ins Zimmer. Cara stellte ein kleines Fläschchen mit indigofarbenen Flüssigkeit, das zur hälfte gefüllt war, auf ihr Nachttischchen und lies sich aufs Bett sinken. Remus freute sich sehr, dass Cara wieder da war, dämpfte seine Schritte aber und sprach sie leise an: "Schön das du wieder da bist. Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht." 'Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihn mit müden, aber leuchtenden Augen an. Dann deutete sie auf die Flasche und sagte mit einem deutlich hörbaren Zittern in der Stimme: "Das Gegenmittel für alle Probleme." Mehr nicht und sank zurück in die Kissen. Remus gab sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden. Er trat an sie heran, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und ergriff ihre Schultern. Sanft, aber direkt. Cara schlug die geschlossenen Augen auf und sah ihn an. "Wo bist du gewesen und warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?", fragte er sie. "Großvater und Fiora wussten bescheid. Ich hatte in einem uralten buch, wohl so alt wie die schule selbst, ein Gegenmittel gefunden. Fiora braute den Trank, dann war ich bei Holly und dann im Ministerium.", schloss sie ihren Bericht. "ich hatte Angst um dich und habe mir Vorwürfe gemacht.", gestand Remus leise.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Cara blickte verblüfft in seine warmen braunen Augen. Sie hatten die Farbe von schimmerndem Bernstein angenommen. Cara hob die Hand und strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange. Er ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. Cara richtete sich auf, schlang die arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren. Sie dufteten nach frischem Tau und nach saftig grünen Blättern an einem jungen Baum im Frühling. Sie spürte seine sanften Hände auf ihrem Rücken hinauf und hinab wandern, sich in ihren Locken verfangen und wieder lösen. "Das mit Chloe...", setzte er gerade an, doch Cara legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. Weich und warm. "Schhhhhhht, jetzt nicht.", flüsterte sie und küsste Remus vorsichtig auf den Mund. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss und zog sie mit sich auf die Kissen. Als sie sich kurz von einander lösten um Luft zu holen, sah sie ihm wieder in die Augen. Sie waren nun kastanienfarben, doch der Goldschimmer war geblieben. Diese Farbenspiele waren ihr früher nicht aufgefallen. Remus' gelenkige und, ja, geübte Hände öffneten zuerst ihren Umhang und dann ihre Bluse. Cara ergriff kurz seine Hände und machte sich selbst daran, zuerst seine Robe und dann sein Hemd loszuwerden. So lagen kurze Zeit später ihre Kleidungsstücke wild durcheinander in dem sonst so ordentlichen Zimmer von Cara auf dem Fußboden. Cara zuckte vor schmerz zusammen, als Remus in sie eindrang. Er küsste sie liebevoll und streichelte sie sanft. Seine Bewegungen waren vorsichtig und schon bald hatte sie Schmerz vergessen und stöhnte, als seine Lippen ihre nun harten Brustwarzen fanden. Als dann der Höhepunkt kam, bäumte sie sich ihm entgegen und schlang die Arme wieder um seinen hals. Die hellbraunen Haare klebten nass an seinem Gesicht. Dann durchflutete sie eine woge von Wärme, Glück und innerer ruhe und sie sanken in die Kissen zurück. Remus rollte von ihr herunter, zog sie an sich und küsste Cara auf den Nacken. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich." "Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete er. Und so schliefen sie glücklich an einander gekuschelt ein.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Durch das geöffnete Fenster schwebte Rowena herein und stellte mit einem befriedigten schuhuen fest, wer da bei ihrer Herrin im Bett lag. Sie legte einen kleinen Zettel neben die Flasche auf dem Nachttischchen, warf den Beiden einen letzten zufriedenen Blick zu und flog in die Eulerei. 


	12. Kapitel: Vergangenheit?

Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner kleinen Sam. *knuddelt* Sie hat mir sehr bei dem Dialog zwischen Fiora und Severus geholfen.(Allen Lob an sie^^) Hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt euch und ihr seid nicht allzu böse, dass das so lange gedauert hatte. Mein allerletzter Wunsch sind: Reviews!!!!^^ Ja? *erpresst, weil sonst nicht weiterschreibt* *ggg* ich weiß, ich bin gemein, unfair....(könnte stundenlang noch so weitermachen^^) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
Fiora saß grübelnd in Ihrem Büro. Der Unterrichtsplan war fertig und alle Vorkehrungen getroffen. Der Direktor hatte in ihr Projekt nicht nur um des Lernens Willen eingewilligt. Ein derartiger Schutz wurde selten geboten und übermorgen würden die Gäste anreisen. Fiora hatte Rowena mit einer Nachricht für Cara losgeschickt, denn sie musste von dem Besuch erfahren. Neben Dumbledore wusste nur noch Professor McGonagall Bescheid, die gestern aus ihrem Urlaub zurückgekehrt war und gleich Hals über Kopf wieder in der Arbeit versank. Fiora schmunzelte. Es hätte sie sehr gewundert, wenn diese Gewohnheit der alten Lehrerin sich geändert hätte. Gedankenverloren strich sie über ihren rechten Arm und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen die dünne, längst verheilte Narbe nach. Eine der schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Leben. Bevor sie begonnen hatte, zu unterrichten. Eine ähnliche Narbe fand man auch auf ihrem linken Oberschenkel. Allesamt Fluchnarben. Sie hatte noch Glück gehabt. Im Gegensatz zu manchen ihrer Kollegen. Sie hatten mit ihrem Leben bezahlt. Dunkle Erinnerungen schlichen sich in ihren Kopf. Fiora gewöhnte sich langsam daran. Genauso wie an die ständig wiederkehrenden Alpträume. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie rote, blaue und grüne Blitze. Sah die schmerzverzerrten Gesichter ihrer Kollegen und Partner, ihrer Freunde, als sie getroffen wurden und leblos zusammensackten. Sah die hämischen Masken- Gesichter ihrer Angreifer. Sie waren damals in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte sie das Massaker überlebt. War dem Tod entkommen. Hatte ihre Freunde bei ihm zurückgelassen. Hatte ein neues Leben begonnen. Das Alte fast verdrängt. Fast. Fiora hielt es nicht mehr aus, streifte ihren Umhang über und lief hinaus aus dem Schloss. Ohne irgend ein bestimmte Ziel vor Augen lief sie einfach nur. Setzte nur einen Fuß vor den Anderen.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Severus war auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade, als er Fiora bemerkte. Sie lief, ohne darauf zu achten, direkt in den verbotenen Wald. Severus wollte seinen Weg schon fortsetzen, als seine Neugierde doch siegte und er ihr in einigem Abstand folgte. Nach wenigen Minuten war sein Verdacht bestätigt. Fiora merkte wirklich nicht, wohin sie lief. Als er daran dachte, wie sie sich benommen hatte, als sie im Wald waren um nach der Lilie zu suchen, war sie jetzt wie verwandelt, denn sie schien von der Umgebung nichts wahrzunehmen. Vor ihnen tauchte eine Lichtung auf. Severus wunderte sich, denn sie sah gemütlich und freundlich aus. Auf dem Boden wuchs frisches Gras und in der Mitte stand eine alte Eiche. Er stockte. In ihren Ästen war ein Baumhaus errichtet worden und eine Schaukel hing an einem dicken Ast. Fiora ging darauf zu, als sei es selbstverständlich. Erst als sie die Schaukel berührte, schien sie aufgewacht zu sein.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Fiora erstarrte. Was machte sie auf der alten Elben-Lichtung. Doch dann lächelte sie und strich liebevoll über die alten Seile und den Sitz der Schaukel. Wie viele glückliche Stunden hatte sie hier verbracht. Nachdenklich setzte sie sich auf die Schaukel und stieß sich ab. Sie hatte das Baumhaus und die Lichtung vergessen, ihr Unterbewusstsein wohl nicht. Den Weg hierher war sie im Schlaf gekommen. Ob die Anderen ihn wohl auch noch kannten? Fiora lehnte sich weit zurück und sah den Himmel an. Die Wolken färbten sich rot in der untergehenden Sonne und die letzten Strahlen tauchten alles in Wärme und gaben dem Wald den letzten Hauch des Sommers zurück. Plötzlich nahm Fiora am Waldrand eine Bewegung wahr und stürzte mit dem Kopf voran von der Schaukel, weil sie vor Schreck die Seile losgelassen hatte. Fluchend rappelte sie sich wieder auf und drehte sich um. Sie starrte angestrengt in diese Richtung, konnte aber nichts mehr entdecken. Fiora setzte sich wieder auf die Schaukel, schloss die Augen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie brauchte dringend Ablenkung, oder sie würde das Schuljahr nicht heil überstehen. Plötzlich spürte sie eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und blickte in kalte, schwarze Augen, dunkel und tief wie Seen.  
  
"Severus", presste sie hervor, "Sie haben mich fast zu Tode erschreckt." 'Früher wäre mir das nie passiert. Ich lasse nach...' Er lächelte nicht.  
  
"Was machen Sie hier im Wald und was ist das hier?" Er machte eine ausladende Geste. Fiora seufzte.  
  
"Unser Geheimnis...", murmelte sie traurig, stand auf und trat zu der Holzleiter, die in das Baumhaus führte. Fiora blickte hinauf in die Äste, golden gefärbt von der untergehenden Sonne und sich im Wind wiegend und leise summend.  
  
"Kommen Sie mit hoch. Dann erzähle ich Ihnen alles." Vielleicht würde ein Gespräch helfen, damit ich mich besser fühle.' Langsam, Sprosse für Sprosse, kletterte sie hinauf. Auf der kleinen Plattform, die ringförmig um das Haus angebracht war, blieb sie stehen und wartete darauf, dass er ihr folgte. Er trat an die Leiter und sah kurz zu ihr herauf. Argwohn und ein wenig Belustigung in seinen Augen. Dann kletterte er schnell und behände die Leiter hinauf. Fiora hätte nie gedacht, dass er dies mit solch weiten Roben so schnell schaffte. Sie lächelte flüchtig darüber, trat zur Tür, tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen und flüsterte das Passwort.  
  
"Aurora." Leise öffnete sich die Tür. Kein Annzeichen davon, das sie jahrelang nicht mehr benutzt worden war.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Severus folgte Fiora ins Innere des Baumhauses. Es war gemütlich und bedacht eingerichtet worden. Ein Tisch mit drei Stühlen, ein kleiner Schrank, ein Sofa und ein Sessel standen auf dem Holzboden. An keinem Gegenstand auch nur ein Staubkörnchen.  
  
"Das unsere Zauber damals schon so gut waren...", murmelte Fiora vor ihm. Dann wandte sie sich an ihn.  
  
"Möchten sie eine Tasse Tee?", fragte sie. Severus überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs standen zwei Tassen und eine Kanne auf dem Tisch. Fiora setzte sich und Severus nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. Sie krempelte die Ärmel hoch und schenkte aus der dampfenden Kanne ein. Severus fiel eine schmale Narbe auf ihrem rechten Arm ein. Als sie die Kanne absetzte, griff er nach ihrem Arm. Fiora sah ihn erschrocken an.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte er und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Narbe nach. Fiora zuckte unter dieser Berührung zusammen und antwortete nicht gleich.  
  
"Eine Fluchnarbe.", war das Einzige, das er von ihr hörte. Severus sah sie eindringlich an und forderte sie so zum Sprechen auf. Doch Fiora schwieg nur und sah weg. Severus war es gewöhnt, das man auf seine Fragen antwortete. Deshalb wurde er wütend und sprang auf. Er packte Fiora bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie kräftig durch. Fiora reagierte anders, als er es gedacht hatte. Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und ihre Schultern zuckten. Severus lies sie los und wich erst einige Schritte zurück. 'Verdammt, warum weint sie jetzt?', dachte er. Severus kam mit dieser Situation nicht zurecht und das ärgerte ihn. Dann sah er Fiora an und der Ärger verflog. Irgendwie tat sie ihm leid. Er wusste, das er sie sehr mochte, obwohl er es nicht zeigte. Sie war.....anders. Doch wusste sie, wer er war? Was er war? Diese Befürchtung lies ihn schweigen. Jetzt lies er diese unbewusste Angst fallen, hockte sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hände in die Seinen. Fiora sah in mit geröteten Augen verwundert an, dann versuchte sie zu lächeln.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Severus. Ich spreche nicht gerne über meine Vergangenheit."  
  
"Ich auch nicht. Aber der Tee wird kalt." Sie lächelte wieder und nickte. Plötzlich wurde draußen alles dunkel. Man hörte es donnern und schwere Regentropfen fielen auf das Dach. Severus stand auf und ging ans Fenster. Draußen brach gerade ein Sturm los.  
  
"Scheit so, als wären wir noch eine Weile hier.", stellte Fiora hinter ihm fest.  
  
"Ja, sieht ganz so aus.", murmelte er und wandte sich vom Fenster ab, um sich wieder auf den Stuhl zu setzen. Fiora folgte ihm schweigend und setzte sich wieder ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl. Dann nahm sie ihre Tasse und nippte vorsichtig am heißen Getränk. Severus beobachtete sie kurz, bevor auch er einige Schlucke aus seiner Tasse nahm. Die Stille wurde langsam unerträglich und er räusperte sich.  
  
"Sie haben mir noch immer nicht erzählt, woher ihre Narbe stammt." Er sah sie aus kalten Augen an, die sie zu einer Antwort zwangen.  
  
"Das ist nicht die einzige Narbe, die ich habe." Sie schluckte schwer und atmete nochmals tief ein, bevor sie weitersprach. " Bevor ich die Stelle als Lehrerin angenommen hatte, arbeitete ich als Aurorin für das Ministerium. Die Narben stammen von einem Angriff der Todesser. Wir waren damals in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Ich bin die einzige, die überlebt hat." Sie senkte die Augen und nahm noch einen Schluck. Severus erstarrte. 'Na toll. Dumbledore bringt eine ehemalige Aurorin nach Hogwarts und zu mir sagt er kein Wort.', doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, sondern achtete weiter auf ihre Worte. 'Die Einzige, die überlebt hat.' Severus hielt den Atem an. Er wusste von diesem Hinterhalt.....er selbst war dabei gewesen.... Fiora nahm noch einen Schluck.  
  
"Nach dem Angriff hörte ich mit meinem Beruf auf. Ich nahm mir Urlaub und machte einige Reisen. Dann bekam ich einen Brief vom Ministerium, ich solle wieder für sie arbeiten, doch ich lehnte ab. Die Erinnerungen an diese Nacht ließen es nicht zu...." Severus beobachtete die Szene schweigend und lies sich nichts anmerken. Nicht, das er in dieser Nacht dabei gewesen war, dass er zwei ihrer ehemaligen Kollegen, vielleicht Freunden auf dem Gewissen hatte, noch das er es gewesen war, der ihr eine Narbe einbrachte.... Er sah, wie sie zu zittern begann und den Becher schließlich absetzte und fragte sie leise und ruhig.  
  
"Und sind ihre Erinnerungen noch immer so stark, dass sie davon kaum reden können?" Fiora lächelte traurig.  
  
"Wegen diesen Erinnerungen sitze ich ja hier. Und ja, es fällt mir sehr schwer darüber zu reden." Unwillkürlich machte sich ein Gefühl der Schuld in Severus breit, dass er aber sofort wieder wegschob...zumindest versuchte er es. Fiora sah ihn an.  
  
"Tut mir leid, das ich wieder mit der alten Geschichte angefangen habe. Eigentlich wollten sie ja etwas ganz anderes wissen." Severus war über diesen Themenwechsel sehr erfreut, auch wenn man ihm dies nicht ansah.  
  
"Das wollte ich in der Tat.", sagte er ruhig. "Könnten sie mir also nun sagen, was es mit dieser Lichtung auf sich hat?" Fiora musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Dann nickte sie.  
  
"Cara, Chloe und ich entdeckten sie in unserem 5ten Schuljahr. Wir hatten uns im Wald verlaufen, als wir nach Kräutern für einen Zaubertrank suchten. Es war ungefähr dieselbe Uhrzeit wie jetzt und wir hatten natürlich fürchterliche Angst. Doch als wir an dieser Lichtung ankamen, brannte dort ein kleines Lagerfeuer. Mehrere Menschen saßen drumherum und wir baten sie, uns zu ihnen setzten zu dürfen. Sie waren sehr freundlich und unterhielten sich mit uns die ganze Nacht über. Als wir am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, brachten sie uns ins Schloss zurück. Erst dort erfuhren wir, das wir auf einen Wanderstamm der Dunkelelben gestoßen waren." Severus' Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, als er das hörte.  
  
"Sie trafen Dunkelelben?", fragte er erstaunt. Fiora lächelte abermals.  
  
"Ja, das war wohl Glück im Unglück. Aber seit diesem Tag haben wir einen guten Kontakt zu ihnen. Und wir sehen sie auch des öfteren, wenn sie wieder mal hier gastieren." Severus nickte nur kurz.  
  
"Und wenige Wochen später wurde auch dieses Baumhaus errichtet. Wir drei verbrachten hier viel Zeit. Und diese Lichtung schien Glück zu bringen. Mehrmals beobachteten wir Einhörner und Zentauren. Und auf dieser Lichtung machte mir ein Freund einen Heiratsantrag." Ein Schatten legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. "Kurz bevor er starb, weil er sich vor mich warf, um mir das Leben zu retten." Severus' Herz machte einen Stich. Dieser junge Mann, den er getötet hatte, war Fioras Verlobter gewesen. Die Schuldgefühle kamen wieder. Und diesmal ließen sie sich nicht verdrängen.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Fiora war drauf und dran wieder anfangen zu weinen. Mühsam riss sie sich zusammen, trank den letzten Tee aus und stellte sich wieder ans Fenster. Es stürmte draußen noch heftiger. Diese nacht mussten sie wohl oder übel im Baumhaus verbringen. Fioras Magen zog sich bei diesem Gedanken schmerzlich zusammen. Viele Erinnerungen hafteten an diesem Ort. Und es waren ausschließlich gute. Und nun verband sie diesen Ort auch mit Raphaels' Tod. Leise murmelte sie ein altes, fast vergessenes Gedicht, das sie nach seinem Tod geschrieben hatte, vor sich hin:  
  
Ich laufe durch eine Wiese. Feuchtkalte Luft schlägt mir entgegen, doch ich spüre es kaum.  
  
Ich bin barfuss, habe meine Schuhe irgendwo verloren, doch ich bemerke es nicht.  
  
Ich halte an, lasse mich ins taufrische Gras sinken. Die Nässe stört mich nicht.  
  
Eine Melodie, längst vergessen, dringt aus meiner Kehle. Ich höre sie nicht.  
  
Tränen laufen meine Wangen hinunter, mein Körper zittert unkontrolliert. Ich beginne zu frieren. Mein Rock hängt in Fetzen von mir hinunter. Genauso wie meine Bluse. Ich lasse mich nach hinten fallen und schließe meine Augen. Kälte umhüllt mich, von innen und von außen. Ich spüre noch deine warmen Hände, die mich schützend halten, mir das Leben retten. Dann sinkst du auf mir zusammen. Leblos. Kalt. Tot.  
  
Mein Herz zerspringt in tausend Stücke. Alles hatte gerade erst begonnen. Und nun soll es wieder zu Ende sein? Ich kann es nicht glauben, klammere mich an alte Erinnerungen. Bis mir klar wird, das du nicht wiederkommst.  
  
Das nichts mehr so sein wird, wie es war.  
  
Tränen rannen Fiora die Wangen hinunter und sie war froh, das sie mit dem Rücken zu Severus stand. Dann spürte sie plötzlich Hände auf ihren Schultern, wurde langsam, sanft, aber unnachgiebig zum Sofa bugsiert und hinuntergedrückt. Wurde an ihn gezogen und weinte sich leise in den Schlaf. 


	13. Kapitel: Gemischte Gefuele

Hallöle. Diesmal leider nur ein kurzes Kapitel, denn bei Anywhere hocke ich immer noch in ner dämlichen Schreibblokade. Aber das giebt sich schon wieder. Ich verspreche, dass das nächste Kapitel auf jeden Fall länger wird. Viel Spaß beim lesen. Um Riwus wird gebeten. Dawn.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 13  
  
Als Severus am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schlummerte Fiora noch friedlich in seinen Armen. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und sie hatte die Hände um seine Hüfte geschlungen. Seinen Umhang hatte er über sie gebreitet und sie lächelte friedlich. Severus war diese Berührung nicht unangenehm, doch wollte er nicht, dass sie aufwachte und feststellte, dass sie die ganze Nacht in dieser Position verbracht hatten. Fiora war gestern so eingeschlafen und Severus hatte sie nicht aufwecken wollen, also hatte er seinen Kopf auf die Sofalehne gebettet und war ebenfalls eingeschlafen. Severus dachte mit gemischten Gefühlen an den gestrigen Abend, doch vor allem die Schuldgefühle machten ihm zu schaffen. Langsam löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung und legte ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf ein Sofakissen. Sie bewegte sich kurz und er erstarrte, doch sie schlief weiter und Severus musste darüber schmunzeln. Er stand auf und zauberte eine Tasse Kaffee herbei, um es sich dann auf einem Stuhl gemütlich zu machen. Fiora durfte auf keinen Fall erfahren, dass er Todesser war und dass er an dem Hinterhalt beteiligt gewesen war und dass er...... Severus verdrängte diesen Gedanken. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, wieder die undurchsichtige und kalte Maske aufzusetzen und alle Gedanken, die ihm in den Sinn kamen, zu verdrängen. Auf dem Sofa erwachte gerade Fiora. Sie setzte sich auf, rieb sich den restlichen Schlaf aus den Augen und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Morgen.", nuschelte sie noch leicht verschlafen und machte sich daran, ihre Kleider zu ordnen und aufzustehen. Severus erhob sich ebenfalls.  
  
"Wir sollten sofort zurück ins Schloss.", meinte er in einer dunklen und kühlen Stimme. Fiora warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und nickte. Dann hob sie seinen Umhang auf und reichte ihn ihm.  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Schon gut.", antwortete er, warf sich den Umhang über und war auch schon aus der Tür und kletterte die Leiter hinunter. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er sie, wie sie geschickt von der Plattform sprang und weich auf dem Boden aufkam. Dann war sie auch schon neben ihm und sie schlenderten schweigsam zurück. Severus bemerkte, dass Fiora sich mehrere Male umdrehte und auf die Lichtung zurückblickte. Dann waren sie um eine Biegung und sie blickte nur noch auf den Weg vor sich.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Remus erwachte mit einem Glücksgefühl in der Magengegend. Der gestrige Abend machte seinen Weg zurück in sein Gedächtnis und Remus hätte vor Freude singen können. Dann öffnete er die Augen und musste feststellen, dass er allein im Zimmer war. Von Cara fehlte wieder jede Spur. Er warf sich nur seinen Umhang um und spähte zuerst ins Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer. Dann hörte er plötzlich ein leises Summen und öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer. Cara lag ausgestreckt in der riesigen Badewanne und bunte Seifenblasen schwebten durch den Raum oder bedeckten als wohlriechender Schaum das Wasser. Durch ein geöffnetes Fenster drang warmes Sonnenlicht hinein und glitzernde Tropfen auf der Fensterscheibe verrieten den nächtlichen Schauer. Remus lächelte, streifte den Umhang von den Schultern und lies sich zu Cara ins angenehm warme Wasser gleiten. Diese zog ihn an sich und begrüßte ihn mit einem liebevollen Kuss.  
  
"Guten Morgen Remus. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie ihn in einem neckischen Ton. Remus erwiderte ihren Kuss und nickte zufrieden. Cara lächelte.  
  
"Und was ist mit deiner Medizin?" Die hatte er ja ganz vergessen. Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und stupste sie mit der Nasenspitze an.  
  
"Gleich..." Dann zog er sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Als Fiora aus dem Wald trat, atmete sie innerlich auf. Sie mochte die drückende Atmosphäre, die dort herrschte, nicht. Im langsamen Tempo setzte sie den Weg zum Schloss fort und warf nur ab und zu Severus einen Blick von der Seite zu. 'War es falsch ihm zu sagen, dass ich eine Aurorin ... war? Hasst er mich jetzt für das, was ich bin? Bitte nicht...' Diese Gedanken erdrückten sie fast. Sie atmete tief durch und sah Severus an.  
  
"Severus?", fragte sie ihn leise. Er knurrte kurz und zeigte ihr so, dass er ihr zuhörte. Doch kurz vor dem entscheidenden Moment verlies sie der Mut und sie sah wieder weg.  
  
"Sind sie wütend auf mich, weil ich ihnen nicht vorher gesagt habe, was ich ... war?" Fiora verstummte und starrte auf den Weg vor sich. Severus an ihrer Seite schwieg und sie deutete es als ja.  
  
"Tut mir leid.", murmelte sie und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Vor ihm erreichte sie das Schloss und eilte gleich weiter in die Große Halle. Sie war bis auf Peeves leer. Als der Poltergeist sie sah, schmiss er mit einigen Äpfeln nach ihr, denen sie aber fast mühelos auswich und verpasste ihm einen anständigen Schockzauber, der Peeves taumelnd aus dem Raum schweben lies. Fiora lies sich auf ihren Platz fallen, goss sich erst mal etwas Wein ein und nahm einen großen Schluck, bevor sie mit dem eigentlichen Frühstück begann. Als sie sich gerade mit ihrem zweiten Käsebrötchen beschäftigte, betrat Severus die Halle. Er hatte sich umgezogen und ging gemächlichen Schrittes auf sie zu. Fiora nahm noch einen kleinen Schluck Wein und schenkte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Käsebrötchen. Erst als Severus sich neben ihr räusperte, sah sie auf.  
  
"Darf ich mich neben sie setzen?", fragte er gerade. Fiora nickte stumm, nahm noch einen Schluck Wein und setzte ihr Frühstück fort. Dabei vermied sie es, ihn anzusehen oder anzusprechen. Als sie fertig war, sprang sie auf und lief in ihr Zimmer. Sie brauchte Ruhe, und bald würden die Schüler kommen. 


End file.
